At Your Darkest Hour
by patience-young-grasshopper
Summary: She's Hermione Nott, slytherin, dark side supporter, and fiancee of Draco Malfoy. She's not what you think. DARK Hermione, ooc
1. who she really is

_This is a dark Hermione fic so if you don't like the idea of her being a bad girl don't read. I should mention: They're in their 7th year AT Hogwarts but they only have 1-2 horcruxes left! And this story isn't just Hermione/Draco it's focusing on many other points .Enjoy ;) And when it's like this: **READ This! **Those are Hermione's thoughts!_

Hermione sighed as she peered out the window. She was waiting for her mother to come. Her muggle "mother" and "father" were frozen and when her mom arrived she would obliviate the muggles. Hermione Jean Granger was in fact Hermione Delia Nott. Her twin brother was Theodore ( Theo ) and her mother was Delia and her father was Richard. This year she would be free of her disguise that made her look hideous in her opinion; she'd also be resorted into Slytherin and could spend time with her fiancée, Draco Malfoy. Yes she was engaged to him. On her hand was a ring with a huge diamond and on each side a medium sized emerald. Yes Draco knew her perfectly. Of course she was different from the Gryffindor girl she pretended to be. Hermione just couldn't wait to become a Slytherin. Being head girl was still important to her though because she gained more authority and she'd have a whole common room just for her and Draco.

"Hermione I am here!" called a woman with curly dark brown hair ( almost black ) and bright green eyes. Hermione instantly hugged the woman.

"Mother may we get this over with? I'd love to go home now."

"Of course honey. Obliviate," and with that they left the muggle home once and for all. Once Hermione got to Nott Manor she turned and faced her mother.

"Please please remove this horrid disguise! I must say it's killing me!" Hermione's mom chuckled before whispering a spell and pulling her daughter to a mirror. Hermione gasped. She now had hair the same shade as her mom's and her brown eyes now had green flecks in them. _**Slytherin green**_. She had grown about an inch and her skin paled to a porcelain color, maybe just a tad tanner. Her hair was in big fat ringlets flowing around her. Suddenly she saw a boy enter. He had hair as dark as her's but straight. He also had palish skin and his eyes looked identical to hers. He was probably 6 inches taller than her 5'7 stance making him 6'1. God then how tall was Draco? She smiled warmly

"Theo is that really you?" she asked. He grinned and swooped her around.

"Hermione how I've missed you! It's gonna be so great to see you in Slytherin and cheer for us during quidditch and…" he silenced at his mother's glare.

"You two talk for a while but remember we're heading to Malfoy Manor soon for a special welcoming party for Hermione. So be prepared!" and with that she walked off to find her husband.

"Don't we look hot now?" was the first thing Theo asked.

"Hello? I've just been told I am going to look like this forever and that I'm going to live here and be this amazing head girl ruler over little first years and all you can say is we look HOT?" she shouted. He rubbed his neck

"I was going to say that. Besides I thought you'd be more concerned about your dearest Draco. Apparently Potter's going to try anything to get information. It might just be following him, you know? But whatever the Dark Lord seems to think Drake can handle it, so he probably can. I'm not gonna judge but personally I hope Potter gets what is coming to him." Hermione processed the many words shooting out of Theo's mouth.

"Draco is in trouble? Potter following him? What do you mean? He's always been interested in Drake but not to the point of following him around. Dear brother are you sure?" he looked into his sister's worried eyes.

"Well it's just what I've heard but it sounds correct. I'll say this though: since last year when Draco officially became a death eater Potter has been hot on his tail figuring he can spy and get info." Hermione gasped

"He does think that? Potter hasn't written me much this summer. I haven't got much to show the Dark Lord but he never mentioned investigating Draco Malfoy. Though I tried last year to convince him several times that Drake wasn't. Stupid Potter wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well when has the Potter boy ever really cooperated?" asked a different voice. Hermione whipped around to face a tall 6'4 man with straight brown hair ( not as dark as Hermione and Theo's ) and brown eyes ( without green flecks )

"Daddy!" said Hermione as she sprinted into the man's wide open arms.

"What was your conversation about?" asked Delia Nott. Theo sighed

"About how Potter has decided to watch Malfoy's every move. Hermione here is worried about her beloved. You know since they killed all those horse-cruxes.."

"Horcruxes." Interrupted Hermione.

"Whatever. Anyways since Potter, weasel, and dear sissy destroyed all but what two of them? Potter has been making immense orgress. I'm afraid he still thinks Draco has inside information."

"I've tried to convince him otherwise but Harry Potter is insufferable! I will be glad to be rid of this pain." Replied Hermione. "And there are two horcruxes left but believe me I'll try and lead them away. Potter thinks the last one is in the castle. That's why they're coming back. That and the fact Molly Weasley is impossible to sway. Haha the torture they must be in."

"How'd you manage to stay at your mudblood house? Er I mean…" Theo looked at the ground blushing.

"It's fine. I'm not a mudblood so why should I care, right? Anyways I convinced them my parents had an elaborate vacation planned and actually wanted ti send me off on my last year. But that doesn't matter. All I can think about is how glad I am to be with you guys." said Hermione.

"Come along then we mustn't be late. Oh Merlin Hermione what are you wearing?" Hermione looked down she was wearing a purple shirt with a threaded flower on it and jean crop pants. Uh-oh.

"Delia I'm sure Cissa won't mind." Stated her father with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I will! Come here this instant Hermione Nott!' cried her mother. A few moments later she emerged wearing a green summer dress. It was strapless and flowed just below her knees. It was simple without a design but her shoes were silver with a buckle around her ankle with the silver part running down the top of her foot with several branches of silver material going down the side of her foot and ending with a loop around her big toe. Her mother had pulled her daughter's hair into a ponytail and she wore a necklace with the family crest on it.

"Show off your ring Hermione. You want them to know you're excited!" Hermione blushed and scowled at the comment.

"For Merlin's sake woman may we leave?" asked her father. Delia frowned but nodded. Suddenly Hermione found herself clutching Theo's arm as she steadied herself.


	2. Chap 2 SeEiNg HiM

_I know how great I am for updating a DAY after! You guys are the best! It's so great to see so many people reading this fanfic. Please tell dramione fans! Enjoy_

Hermione looked at the manor in awe. Suddenly she heard an "enter."

"You'd think they'd have wards." commented Theo.

"They do son. Obviously they aren't on when guests arrive." said her father giving Theo a use-your-brain-that's-why-you-have-it looks.

"Come along children we must meet and greet." said their mom pulling them forward. Hermione clumsily followed. She was still amazed at Malfoy Manor. Then she felt everyone stop. Now in her view stood a woman with platinum blonde hair that was straight. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a green regal looking dress; she had on a bracelet and matching earrings. Bye the woman's side was a man that Hermione already knew. Instantly what came to mind was 5th year. Poor Lucius he had failed. Of course Hermione hadn't gotten much time to visit people with a worthy status over the years. Just once in a while so she barely recognized Narcissa Malfoy. But she assumed that's who it was because she was clinging to Lucius.

"Richard, Delia how are you?" spoke the woman smiling warmly before looking across "what about you Theo?" They all answered while Hermione stood there awkwardly. This was her first time she would be seeing her future in-laws since she was maybe 13 years old. It was all hazy.

"Narcissa, Lucius you remember Hermione?" at once Narcissa's smile grew and Lucius went from looking bored to inspecting her.

"She looks nothing like how she did! What's happened?" asked Lucuis.

"She was under a disguise spell. You know the Dark Lord said it'd be nice to have inside operations. Anyways she's going back this year as herself. Truly as Hermione Nott. I'll discuss it more, but not here." Replied her father.

"My, my Hermione how you've grown. I'm sure Draco is around here. You must wait. All of you. It isn't polite for one host not to be here to greet." suddenly she was gone.

"So Theodore I here you got initiated as a death eater. I was in France at the time but I'm happy for you." said Lucius. Hermione turned to her brother

"You're a death eater now? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked glaring.

"I-I thought you had enough stress so I was going to wait a little while."

"Cowering under your own sister Nott? Why am I not surprised? asked a certain voice. Hermione turned just in time to see the owner of the voice get whacked on the arm by his mother.

"I found him!" announced Narcissa making the adults turn. Hermione saw Draco staring at her and she immediately blushed. Delia Nott seeing her daughter's reaction smiled

"Draco it's been a while! I hope you're doing good." he looked up and blinked

"Uh yes Mrs. Nott thank you." he replied.

"you of course remember Theo?" she said. Draco turned and looked at Theo. They smiled and hugged each other.

"Though you must remember Hermione also?" asked Delia. Hermione looked up and watched Draco Malfoy smile. She wanted to faint his smile was so handsome and sexy.

"Hermione? The gryffindork? You look so different! But of course I remember you. Or at least when you got to act like the real you…" he said trailing off. Hermione smiled

"It's me! Though we must talk Draco." He nodded and they walked into another room were people were pleasantly chatting. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy was calling for everyone's attention.

"I'd like to introduce someone to you. You may have known her as mudblood Granger but in reality she is the daughter of Richard and Delia Nott. The key to helping keep the Dark Lord alive. Now engaged to my son Draco. Hermione Nott!" suddenly the lights were off and her mother was pushing her forward. Hermione couldn't see all the people there but she glanced around for Theo. When she found him he mouthed speak.

"Um hello everyone! I know I look different from the mudblood Gryffindor I was supposed to be. Believe me I am NOT her. I will help the Dark Lord succeed. Potter will die. I hope when you look at me you don't see a filthy witch but one of the most pure instead. Anyways…" she said pulling back.


	3. An old friend, a dark master, and love

_I know I'm the worst! I said I'd update and I didn't. hope you guys can forgive me cause this chapter will make up for it. I'm writing it out now so I think this story will be great. Reminder: this is a Dark Hermione fic. Who's a Hunger Games fan, anyone? Team Peeta! Hope you like_

Suddenly her dad was patting her on the back. Draco pulled her over

"Here Mia someone wants to get reacquainted with you." she looked up at Draco with a questioning glance. Draco smiled as he almost loomed over her. Hermione guessed he was probably 6'2 maybe 6'3. Suddenly ruining her thoughts stood a girl maybe half an inch shorter than her smiling. Her hair was black and she had dark blue eyes.

"Hey Hermione! God don't you have it good now! Before was ick, now though…" trailed of the girl.

"Umm normally I'd know you but-" she said glancing at Draco for help.

"Pansy Parkinson at your service Miss Nott." She said grinning.

"Pansy! What happened? You're eyes are blue now." she smirked

"Well…apparently when I was younger I did some awesome baby magic and made my eyes turn brown. Only when my dad did some spell did it reveal these stunning colors." Hermione giggled as Pansy exaggerated things. "I here you and Draco are engaged. You'll be SO cute together!" Hermione blushed

"Thank you Pans. Hey I've gotta find my brother, but we will talk soon?" she asked. With a nod of Pansy's head and a wave she was dashing around the room when suddenly she heard a "my lord you are here!" She stopped realizing there was only one my lord. Eagerly she ran across the room. Everyone made Voldemort seem like some soulless person. In reality he never harmed the ones he was closest to. She happened to be one of them. Actually her entire family, the Malfoy family, the Zabini family, and Pansy and her mother. Seeing as Pansy's dad was in Azkaban in a coma sort thing. Yes Pansy Parkinson did have a good reason for hating The Order. Suddenly she saw Voldemort look around.

"Where's the special girl?" he asked. She straightened her dress and replied

"Right here, my lord." as she bowed.

"Oh Hermione how grown up you look. I've recently heard your fiancée is Draco." he said motioning to the right where Draco currently stood. "How exciting that must be!" Hermione nodded her head agreeing. "Have you gotten anything useful? Perhaps to get this show on the road?" Hermione knew what he wanted.

"Well, apparently Potter has two horcruxes left. He wouldn't write to me much this summer though. It's bad enough as it is. Apparently he still thinks he can get valuable information out of Draco. Theo says he might follow him!" Hermione only then realized how stressed she sounded as her voice cracked.

"My lord-" whispered Draco. Voldemort saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"Yes, yes." he replied with a wave of his hand. Suddenly Draco was wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"My lord" she said sniffing "I think Potter thinks he can end it this year. He's going back because he thinks one of them is in the castle! As you know I won't be able to get close to them." He sighed

"Will they know your brother is one of my followers or you're engaged to Draco? Or that you secretly support me as well as your friends and parents?" Hermione squeezed Draco's hand.

"They'll know I'm engaged to Draco. They won't know anything else though. I think that way I won't be completely pushed aside and maybe Potty's compassion will shine through." she said sneering afterwards. Voldemort nodded thinking things over

"Yes I dare say that could happen. Well Miss Nott I wish you the best of luck at Hogwarts and as you know, keep me informed." and with a swoosh he was gone. As everyone departed it came the Nott's time to leave also.

"Goodbye Drake. I'll miss you." said Hermione as she looked into the silver pools that were Draco Malfoy's eyes. He swooped in and kissed her before whispering

"I'll miss you too. I've been made head boy by the way. I know it's not that important but-" Hermione squealed

"I'm head girl! We'll have a whole common room to ourselves."

"Plus more." whispered Draco in her ear. Finally they left and as Hermione walked through their house her mother asked

"So how's Draco?" Hermione twirled around

"Like a prince from a fairytale. He's wonderful, mother! You know he's been made head boy. We'll have time to plan Potter's demise and bond!" Delia Nott smiled at her daughter

"That's very nice dear. Do you remember where your room is?"

"Of course I do!" gushed Hermione. She ran up the stairs. She was several rooms down from Theo. She pushed her door open and looked around. In the middle was a giant bed. It was draped in green sheets. Her walls were painted white with white desk and dresser. As well as a night stand. Her pillows her sparkly silver though. She had a place for pictures, books, and jewelry. Yes you could tell the room belonged to a slytherin. A feminine slytherin. Hermione found a pair of pajamas. Green short shorts and a grey shirt. She let her hair down and grabbed a book. Hermione absentmindedly flipped pages but all she could think about was how much her life was going to change. _**For the better.**_ She slowly drifted off into slumber.

_I AM serious when I say I'll try and get chapter 4 up tomorrow. I'm on spring break and I'm sort-of busy but not crazy busy. You want dramione. You'll get it. You want a slap of surprise for ginny, harry, and ron? You'll get it. Want an evil Hermione who's heart belongs to the young Malfoy? You'll get it. Tell your friends. Tell the world. This is a dark Hermione fic for all those fans who like a girl with an evil plot. _

_X hope you liked ;)_


	4. a 'dear' friend's letter

**Thanks for reading this. Let me just say I've been crappy at updating…I know it. So I'll list my reasons:**

**-school**

**-extra activities**

**-my tv schedule ( I watch lots of shows and baseball )**

**-family gets in the way**

**-I've been grounded on several occasions**

**So here's me thanking you for reading and understanding I'm anything but perfect ( proved my late update ) enjoy ;)**

Hermione Nott woke up to a pecking noise. She turned and saw a brown little owl pecking at her window. Normally you'd think Hermione wouldn't own an owl but she did. It was a gift from Draco named, Rose. When Ron and Harry had seen Rose they questioned her. Hermione had to say her parents finally gave in to her. Of course now her owl lived in the private small owlery next to Chase, Sadie, and Antony ( all owls ) Hermione opened the window and let the bird in. She soon remembered she'd sent a letter to Potter over a month ago. She ripped open the letter and read

_Dear Hermione,_

_So sorry I haven't replied. It's been busy here. How are you? I hope you're doing exceptional as well as your parents. I hope you know why we're going back to Hogwarts. ( I'd say but the mail might be checked now ) I think the 'it' has to do with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I'm trying to get as much info. as possible. I'll be keeping tabs on Malfoy. I know he's a death eater Mione! Anyhow will you meet Ron, Ginny, and I at Diagon Alley? We'll be there looking for school supplies. Can't wait to see you!_

_Your friend, Harry_

Hermione smirked as she read the letter. Deciding she'd bring it down to breakfast she opened the wardrobe. Quickly pulling out a pair of short jean cropped shorts she slipped them on. Even if they were made my idiot muggles they looked good on her. There was a new shirt just for her, she pulled it over her head. It was another green shirt with the slytherin crest in the corner. Hermione grabbed the Malfoy engagement ring and slipped it on her small finger.

"Mother, Father, and Theo I have news!" she called. They turned to face her.

"What is it Hermione?" they asked. Hermione tossed the letter onto the table. It landed with a small thud as everyone sat down. Her father quickly snatched it up and skimmed it.

"What does it say, Richard?" asked Delia Nott. He frowned

"It's from Potter. He's talking about meeting Hermione down at Diagon! We'd have to change her back to what she was before.."

"An insufferable know-it-all?" asked Theo.

"Exactly. But perhabs you could try to sweep up more information from them. Isn't the Weasley's dad in the Order? Come Hermione you must write at once!" she watched her dad summon a pice of paper and quill. She took it and started writing

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm fine and so are my parents. Listen, I still think Draco Malfoy is clean. The fact you insinuate that could get you in trouble, Harry! As for meeting you in Diagon Alley, of course I will! I might have to leave early but at least we can talk. Give Ron and Ginny my best. This year is going to change everyone. I know it!_

_Yours truly, Hermione G._

She wrinkled her nose as she read the note over.

"It makes me want to puke," She stated. Theo nodded and they watched Rose take off with the letter.

**Next chapter will introduce someone we all like to write about. Yeah, the famous Blaise Zabini! I'm sorry I couldn't write more but this weekend is gonna be crazy for me.**

**Stay Peachy oh and someone cool to follow on twitter: BreadFireLove**


	5. Zabini all the way

**Hello. Bonjour. I am so freaking sorry I haven't updated in so long. Totally 100% my fault. Does anyone like baseball? Go Cardinals! So, if you remember this chapter is where the loveable Blaise comes in. Holla! Anyways, much love. If YOU'RE SEXY & YOU KNOW IT, REVIEW. Peace**

As breakfast got cleared Richard Nott announced

"Theo it's a big day my boy. You're going to learn the keys to our business!" with a grab of Theo's arm, they were gone.

"I'm going shopping with Narcissa and Morgan-Lilac Parkinson. I'd take you along but we can buy you new clothes in a couple days." said Delia.

"Mom may I have Draco and Pansy over?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but don't do anything rash!" Hermione instantly sent a letter using Antony to Draco and Pansy. As Hermione and her mother talked about how life in Slytherin would be superior they heard the bell being rung.

"Hello Cissy, Morgan! Oh and Draco, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini that can't be you." said Delia before turning and calling Hermione who'd been arguing with a portrait.

"Mother I insist you get rid of the painting of Great-Aunt Sofie. She says I'm nothing but-" Hermione trailed off seeing so many people. Especially Draco. That's when she saw a boy next to him and suddenly remembered who he was.

-flashback-

"Why are you at my manor?" asked a boy with dark hair. Hermione frowned

"Because mummy takes me on visits. Believe me I want to be with Drake!" she said.

"You know Draco?" asked the boy.

"Of course I do. He's gonna be my husband."

"I'm gonna marry Daphne Greengrass. Or I was but then mummy said something so I'm not sure anymore…" he said looking down.

"I also know Pansy!" boasted Hermione.

"Everyone knows Pansy. I don't know you. What's your name?" he asked.

"Hermione." She said grinning.

The boy nodded and led her to the yard.

"They call me Blaise. Draco and I love playing back here!"

"Draco has a big yard too." replied Hermione.

"I'm going to tell Draco you like him!" said Blaise.

"Don't you dare! Or…or I'll make your hair turn pink and everyone will think you're a girl."

"Fine." Snapped Blaise as he looked at a giggling Hermione. Then they heard people calling their name.

"Bye!" they said hugging each other and walking away.

**Don't worry more to come with Blaise. POLL QUESTION: who do you want Blaise to be with?**

**turns out he's still marrying Daphne**

**he'll end up with Pansy**

**I could bring Ginny Weasley in and she could join the dark side**

**Astoria. And her sister gets bumped out. **

**Tell me! ILY, eat pie, and watch the World Series (baseball) only if the STL Cardinals get in, k? peace.**


	6. Harry, and Ginny, and Ronald OH MY

**Got u chillin' like a bag of ice. Thanks guys for reading this and your continued support!. Who's watching the NLCS on Fox? (baseball) I wanna tell y'all about…a STORY I THINK YOU SHOULD READ called: The Marriage Law by: TARDISdoctor**

**SO...I've got a pretty good idea of what you guys want me to do concerning Blaise and who he'll end up with, because I need a direction for this story to go for him also as an important side character. I want to be fair though, so you get till my next update to tell me…**

**POLL QUESTION: who do you want Blaise to be with?**

**turns out he's still marrying Daphne**

**he'll end up with Pansy**

**I could bring Ginny Weasley in and she could join the dark side**

**Astoria. And her sister gets bumped out. **

There stood that boy now maybe half an inch shorter than Draco.

He smiled, "Hey Hermione."

"Uh, hi." She said rather stupidly.

"Good to know you'll be in _our _house this year!" Hermione's mother said

"I'll be back later. Goodbye love."

"We knew you didn't invite him here but he's bunking with me while his parents are over in Italy." said Pansy.

"Oh with you huh?" asked Hermione giggling. Pansy rolled her eyes and said

"not like that dummy." Which Hermione only laughed at.

They all went into the other room and after a while were laughing like old friends. Pansy made a screeching noise as she saw Hermione and Draco practically making out. They separated and Hermione asked,

"Guys um do you want to meet at Daigon Alley? It's just I'll be forced to look like a mudblood again and spend time with Potter and the redheads. So if afterwards I could see you-"

"Didn't you hear? We're meeting at Burgon and Burks! You must come once you're done with Potter. It's not just us though, it's a bunch of death eaters." said Pansy.

"Please love will you come?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded as she settled on Draco's lap. Time flew by and suddenly it was just her. Then Theo came back, raving about the family business. Her dad asked if Hermione had seen Draco again and she nodded. She told them about the meeting and her father said her forgot to mention it.

-day of the meeting-

"I look horrible." whined Hermione.

"Shut it sis. See you later, I'll be with Drake and Blaise till then." And suddenly Hermione saw 3 teenagers running towards her.

They hugged and went into Fred and George's joke shop.

"It's so nice to see you Mione." said Ron grinning from ear to ear. She watched Ginny roll her eyes. There was something different about Ginny. Hermione couldn't put her little dainty finger on it though.

"Gin how was your summer?"

"Oh swell I guess." Said Ginny as her eyes flickered to the people at the door. Hermione watched Harry from and stand up slowly as Ron started to rant,

"Who do they think they are? In my _brother's _store." Hermione whispered for him to calm down but he didn't. "Oi Malfoy, Zabini, Notte what do you think you're doing here? Get out!" Hermione reluctantly got up; inside she was eager hoping Draco would tell Ron off. Draco saw her and smirked.

"Why should I weasel bee? The way I see it anyone can go anywhere if they're of worthy status like me. Ron's face got red and he started sputtering.

"Just leave Malfoy. No one's looking for a fight, not today." said Harry. Ginny was looking at the ground muttering something and glaring. Something was different.

"Well Potter I was looking for those new flavored sugar quills for my fiancée, she happens to love them." replied Malfoy.

"You're engaged?" shrieked Ginny, "Do you actually care about her? I mean…are you all engaged?" her eye's rested on Blaise Zabini. Hermione scowled, if Ginny was the same as she always was Hermione wouldn't let her _near _Blaise. Suddenly though the 3 slytherins were gone.

"Are you looking for a fight Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well just when the time comes, and we're ready to face Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord!" screamed Hermione the same time as Ginny squeaked his name out.

"He's not our dark lord." Harry replied cautiously.

"Of course. I'm just, nervous." said Ginny not glancing at them as Hermione's eyes stayed narrowed.

"I still don't think Malfoy, or any of them are involved." Said Hermione. Ron seemed to refocus and angrily replied,

"Don't deny it Hermione! I mean, _come on_ he's bloody _Malfoy._ Sometimes I wonder if you really have a brain!" Hermione restrained the urge to unforgettable him.

"Well I'm leaving, and no it's not just 'cause of Ron. I've got to meet my parents somewhere, so good day Ginny, Harry, and Ron." Hermione didn't hear the footsteps of someone following her.

**So sorry. Is this too short? I'm going to try and update Moday (21st) or Tuesday (22nd) I doubt it'll be any sooner, I've got gymnastics practice Saturday and Field Hockey game later that evening. ILY all sooooo much. Remember to review and voice your thought.**

**You can reply with who you want for Blaise's gf, maybe more. BUT only 2 votes per person! Enjoy lovelies.**

**I'm addicted to jolly ranchers and Some Nights by: Fun**


	7. I want to join your side

**so uh this is Tuesday right? Ok, ok I know I'm late on updating. It's my fault. More algebra homework than I could handle, plus talking about guys with my friend. I think I like Sam. This just got complicated…ANYWAYS, So glad all of you enjoy this story. The voting is done, and I'm not gonna leave you in suspense, it's GINNY who will be coming to the dark side. To all the people who don't read this it'll be a surprise. Hahaha. Love always, **

Hermione rushed into an alley and murmured a spell, instantly she felt like Hermione Notte. She started walking when she felt a sharp jerk.

"So, hello again Hermione," said the redhead to the stunned girl.

"Ginny." She breathed and immediately raised her wand, prepared to erase the girl's memory.

"No, no! Hermione, listen I want to _join _your side! I-I don't believe in crap about muggles and muggleborns getting the same treatment as us purebloods. I've never had anyone to talk to about it. I hated when you tagged along with us because I thought you were a mudblood and I did not want your germs," Ginny said glancing down.

"How do you expect me to believe you? Wait," said Hermione as she eyes a little blonde 2nd year as she dragged her, obviously muggle parents around. "Convince her to come over, or when her parents leave, just do it. Then…use the crucioutus curse **(idk how to spell it. Reply if you know how, sorry) **on her!"

"Well, alright." Ginny hustled over making hand gestures, the girl shooed her parents on and Hermione guessed she was saying she'd meet back up with them.

"What is this about a 2nd year meeting?" asked the blonde haired, brown eyed girl.

"What's your name?" asked Ginny.

"Lucy. Lucy Johnson."

"What house?" Ginny asked roughly.

"Er, Ravenclaw."

"Any siblings?"

"NO, but my mom's 4 months and expecting a boy."

"Well Lucy let's have some fun." said Hermione who was wearing a glamour charm. She now had light brown straight long hair and light blue eyes, and freckles. "My name's Scarlett, my friend Hazel and I want to have some fun."

Hermione flicked her wand and Ginny had long curly black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. Hermione cackled as Lucy instantly withered in pain.

"you should never return. This is what you get for having muggle parents!"

Then they removed the charm and ran.

"Ginny you have proven yourself. You may come to the meeting. Tell everyone what you've just done, and your feelings on everything. The Dark Lord may find you…_valuable._"

"Hermione, I just wanted to say you're really pretty. Well, is Hermione your real name?"

"Oh yes Ginny. My middle name however is Eris. She was the female god of destruction. Or something like that. Come on, let's hurry." Said Hermione smiling back at her new, well old and new friend.

Once she entered Draco smiled and kissed her, but then he raised his wand at Ginny.

"Weaslette. What are you-" he stopped as Hermione motioned for him and everyone else to lower their wands.

"Relax everybody. I have some rather exciting news. I know it'll come as a shock to all of you but I think we've found a rather promising new death eater."

Blaise raised his eyebrows and asked, "Who?"

"Me," Ginny replied stepping forward as everyone gasped.

"Ginny Weasley?" everyone asked before they heard a whoosh and Ginny felt the air get a different feeling. Hermione smirked as she watched Ginny realize who had entered. Her master, the future of the wizarding world. It was him.

Voldemort.

**So short I know, but I love you all the same. Wait did that make sense? Promise more next time, and sorry was that sort-of a cliffy?**

**Remember: Sometimes you gotta live mas. **


	8. Weaselette & school

**I am in love with Taylor Swift's new album "Red" u should buy it! Anyways sorry I will try to make this chapter longer but that means it's taken several days to complete it. If it's well worth it, R&R. btw I seriously like Sam. And still like Corey. I think. I finally watched the season ending of "Switched At Birth" and omg soooo good! Anyways I love y'all so read(:**

"The meeting will now start since the Dark Lord is now present!" replied Lucius Malfoy.

"Well we do have someone present that wasn't expected, now don't we?" asked the Dark Lord. Everyone nodded. Hermione glanced at Ginny who was looking up in awe. "Please come forward Miss Weasley. I'm sure Hermione's told you, I do have a heart." Everyone laughed. Ginny bowed and when she stood up was met with voldermort who had a certain look in his eye.

"Well, Miss Weasley I believe there's only one thing to do."

"And that is?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Welcome to the dark side," replied Voldemort. Hermione clasped her hands together as a few people whistled, one being Blaise Zabini, as Draco gave her a small squeeze.

"Did you learn anything new my daughter?" Senior Nott asked.

'Well, there wasn't much to begin with and after a confrontation with Drake, Blaise, and Theo. Then Weasel and I fought! He had the nerve to tell _me_ that I didn't have a brain. Anyways Potter does think there's going to be a war. Oh and I also picked up on the way he looks at Gin," Hermione said.

Ginny gasped, "At me? What do you mean?"

Pansy suddenly laughed and mentioned how McGonagall would be surprised.

"Yes it'll be very amusing. OH but Potter's face will be priceless," Draco said as he kissed his fiancée's neck. Hermione laughed as she thought about the future seen that would unfold. Hermione grapped Ginny's hand and pulled the redheaded girl away from Pansy (they were talking shoes) and announced,

"Ginny and I are leaving. Drake, Blaise, Pansy I will see you all at King's Cross!" Hermione said goodbye and watched her join her brother who was stuffing his mouth.

"We've got a big day tomorrow." Theo said as they walked up to their rooms. Hermione slipped into bed content with life.

Hermione's eyes flew opened remembering what day it was. The day she would finally get to be herself. That didn't mean she'd hop on a broom stick though. Now, she could play the position of beater rather well, but she was almost a little klutzy at the game that she preferred not to play.

"Oh honey are you excited?" asked her mom.

"Yes I am. Don't worry I'll be careful." Hermione said.

"Since you're things are packed all you need to do is change and eat!" After Hermione finished breakfast, she pulled on her school skirt with a plain green polo shirt. She pulled her hair into a loose bun. Hermione grabbed her wand and apparated down to the kitchen, seeing Theo was a surprise.

Her dad said, "Well Hermione you'll finally be where you _belong._"

With a pop the entire Nott family was at platinum 9 ¾. There they saw three blonde heads. With goodbyes being said and several hugs, Delia and Richard Nott were gone. Hermione saw Draco was gone and guessed he was now in the Heads compartment. Theo ran off saying he'd see her at the feast, if not sooner. She was going to run when someone bumped into her.

"Oops 'Mione sorry!" Ginny Weasley said.

"That's not Hermione! She'd never wear green. Also, I don't remember her eyes looking like that," said Ron.

"No, no Ginny is right, that _is _Hermione!" Harry replied with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid I have to get to the Head's compartment, but if I could chat with Ginny for a minute…" Hermione trailed off and seeing the boy's suspicious faces said, "It's girl talk." And both Ron and Harry turned away.

"Draco and I are heads," said Hermione smirking.

"Congratulations. Is there anything you want me to do? At the feast maybe-" began Ginny.

"No, I'm being resorted into Slytherin. Besides you know the heads have their own common room and everything."

"I wish I could be resorted," mumbled Ginny to Hermione.

"Who knows. Anyways we'll try and talk to you later, but again this is the dark side. We have ways of, let's just say finding you. Don't worry Gin now that you're a beloved ally everything will be fine."

"I've never been so excited! Well besides when I got excepted on the quidditch team," replied Ginny. She watched the redhead go back to the boys and Hermione shouted,

"See you later. Be careful." She said a spell and was wearing the uniform shirt (without a tie she hasn't been resorted yet) and her Head girl badge displayed proudly.

"Hermione!" she heard once she got inside the compartment. Hermione rushed to sit down and then kissed Draco.

"I saw Harry and Ron."

"Pothead and Weasel-king?" asked Draco curiously.

"They know what I look like now, but that's all," sighed Hermione.

"Soon enough the world will know who you are."

"And when they do, well that's just the beginning," a smirking Hermione said.

**Well I sure hope this was good enough. I'm off Tuesday because it's election day so I might update another chapter then, please review. Oh and I hope if you went rick-or-treating you had fun. Omg I missed Sam in class today. Peace y'all!**


	9. Changing Houses

**So, I have a lot of time today. Our school is off because it's election day! Wonder who will win…anyways I hope y'all like this chapter. I'm not sure if you'll get 2 chapters today or not. It depends on how long the chapters are and my other plans for today…so yeah. I hope you love this chapter, drama is instilled. Love ya! Enjoy a lot. OH and btw if anyone has read Divergent… omg loved the book!**

They were finally at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled, it was going to be a very good day.

"I'm being resorted," squealed Hermione. Draco smiled back at her as they stepped out to give instructions, after all they _were _the heads this year. After long instructions to too many first years who were too absorbed in Hogwarts to listen were on their way, Hermione and Draco left.

-great hall-

"…and that is all, well except for one other piece of news." Hermione fidgeted, she was surrounded by her "kind" that she was supposedly like and she was nervous. Only because what if she wasn't meant for slytherin? Well, of course she was but nerves took over.

"Our own Hermione Granger, well Hermione has discovered her true identity. She is not the muggleborn daughter of Andrew and Jean Granger she is in fact a pureblood. We all know blood is not important but Miss Nott-" Dumbledoor had to pause because whispers started,

"She's a Nott?"

"I always thought she was too cunning to be one of us."  
>"We need more facts," said one ravenclaw.<p>

"Yes she is the twin of Theodore Nott. As I was saying she feels as though she must be resorted to justify which house she truly belongs in. Whether her bravery keeps her in Gryffindor or her brains take her to Ravenclaw we must except this is her new house. Of course it doesn't mean you can't socialize with Miss Nott, as Miss Weasley seems so interested in doing," Dumbledoor paused with a slight smile as Ginny's cheeks turned red and she looked back at her food.

"Minerva will you bring out the hat, Miss Nott please come to the front." Hermione stood up, Ginny holding her old Gryffindor tie.

Professor McGonagall looked slightly pained as she sat the hat on Hermione's head.

"_Oh I see. Yes I remember you, I was never fooled wise one, I was waiting for you to bloom into who you are now. You are brave, very brave, that has not changed, you could stay in your house. Oh no? But you've made so many friends and you are ready to throw them away? Loyalty is important to you, I see that. I suppose Hufflepuff is out of the question. Yes I thought so. Hermione, your smarts will put you with the best of Ravenclaw you could accomplish so much, no? You seem more willing to go there than the other two. That leaves Slytherin, I see that idea appeals to you. Your brother is in that house, and rightfully so, the entire Nott family has been in Slytherin, I suppose you'd want to carry on that tradition. You're very cunning, you have wits and I can tell you very much could belong, and yes your fiancée is also in Slytherin."_

There were gasps from the great hall. Most hadn't been paying attention and the Gryffindors who had already been shocked, were now also livid.

"Fiancée?" Ron screeched.

"_So they did not know. Yes the Malfoy family as well is one of the most well known Slytherin families of all time. You also associate with the Parkinsons and Zabinis. But where to put you? You have dismissed my first two choices, shall I give you what you want? Even though, you have one friend in Gryffindor who clearly is very much like you, cunning, sleek. I wonder, well I know exactly."_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_ cried the hat. Everyone's eyes grew to the size of saucers. They were also wondering who her friend in Gryffindor was that was like her. Severus Snape walked to the front holding a green slytherin tie. Hermine pulled it on rather quickly, she felt odd, it was like dressing in front of people.

"Who, who is this other girl who is like you?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know if I should say professor, but she does want to be resorted. Would that be possible…Professor Snape?" Hermione said turning away from the head of Gryffindor. He nodded and Hermione waved for Ginny Weasley to come up. Ginny rose her nose sticking slightly in the air, she kicked a muggleborn on her way up.

"Yo-you?" asked the professors at the same time.

"Obviously," said Ginny in a rather haughty tone. The hat was put on her head and as Hermione stood close she could hear it's words.

"_My, my a Weasley! You do know almost your entire family has been Gryffindors. There was one of your great-aunts, she was a Ravenclaw. So you're similar to Miss Nott are you? Well, I see bravery and honor, even more so than average, you clearly possess your houses traits. I also see loyalty but I remember you were 11 and scoffed at the idea of being a Hufflepuff as I'm sure you do now. Yes, you do have traits of the Slytherins. And a certain fondness for a slytherin other than Miss Nott. Are you certain you want to be separated from your brothers? I am aware of house rivalry, it could get heated on the quidditch field and at Christmas. You want to be parted? Well I suppose I have no choice, you're always free to come again Miss Weasley, you truly are a one-of-a-kind I have never seen before."_

"_SLYTHERIN."_ Ginny gasped ripping her Gryffindor tie of and thanking the professor as he handed her a new green tie. Ginny and Hermione hugged forgetting they were standing in front of everyone.

"Traitors," screamed Seamus.

"How could you Gin, Mione?" screeched Ron. The chosen one was frozen.

"Ginny.." mumbled Hermione.

"No I have a plan, you don't need to stay close to them, but I think I have a way of worming stuff out of them," replied Ginny.

"Oh Ron, Harry I felt as though you didn't like me. You're always spending time away from me. Please forgive me. It's just…If I don't like Slytherin I'll leave and never talk to any of them again. I-I was thinking of something else too. I can act like one of them and get information! Don't you guys think that's a good idea? And, Hermione says she has no intention of joing the dark side. She will stay neutral or fight for you Harry. This is what I have to do, we have to win," Ginny said. Harry and Ron hugged her saying how brave she was, and gave looks to the other Gryffindors saying they'd explain later.

-later-

"What was that about," asked Hermione. She was walking with Blaise, Ginny, and Draco.

"I've convinced them I'm spying on all of you for information for them,"

"Oh that's brilliant Ginny," said Blaise Zabini happily. Ginny smiled.

"Well we ought to be going, we'll discuss more tomorrow okay?" asked Draco. They nodded and he walked with Hermione saying,

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"OH yes, and more. This year we will rule, Drake. I can feel it," and she ran up the stairs begging him to catch her.

**So, if you don't want Ginny to be in Slytherin and you want her to be dark, but on Gryffindor SAY SO IN THE REPLIES! I promise if the majority wants her to stay a lion I will take that part of the chapter out, otherwise I'm leaving it. I might update later, idk. Hey follow this new gal on twitter**

** dauntlessgrace**


	10. night and morning

**_Stay, and I'll be loving you for quite some time, no one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad._ IF YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT SONG THOSE LYRICS ARE IN YOU WILL GET…AN UPDATE SOONER THAN WHAT I WAS PLANNING! Good luck. Guess what finished Insurgent. I hated how Tris and Four (Tobias) fought! Ugh stupid war. Anyways I loveee the series can't wait for the next book. Also read a book I liked called "The statistical probability of love at first sight" Anyways REaD on. That was a hint…go forth.**

**P.S. I love Four.**

Hermione walked around the common room. It was fairly nice, especially considering the other common rooms in the school.

"This isn't bad Mia." Draco said walking up behind her. Hermione nodded her head and stepped closer to the fire. She leaned in when she saw papers that were freshly burnt.

"Who would burn paper in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh you know the teachers, love to burn Skeeter's work up."

"Touché," said Hermione. She ran up the stairs and sighed seeing her already unpacked room. She pulled on long green pants and a grey tank top, she let her hair down, and walked back out. Seeing Draco sitting by the fire increased her speed down the stairs.

"Draco," she murmured softly.

"Hermione! I was just about to head up to bed, so should you. It'll be a long day of Potter revenge tomorrow," he said walking up the stairs.

"I guess it's late…" Hermione trailed off.

"Looks like I will be saying night then," he pecked her on the cheek, gave her a once over, and waltzed into his room.

"Wait!" she cried making him run back out.

"We are engaged, why are their two rooms?"

"The professors don't know we're engaged yet."

"Oh…" whimpered Hermione, for she was eager to rule the world, walk down the isle, and be called Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't worry love, they have to find out at some point," replied Draco before walking into his room. Hermione slowly looked around her room. Everything was green, except for one pillow which was red with the Gryffindor crest. They had apparently done everything in house colors, which would explain the red fire place, and they must've forgotten to change this small pillow. Hermione threw it to the side and dove under the covers. Tomorrow would be a very big day.

"Good night world," whispered Hermione as she drifted off.

-morning-

Hermione woke up to a pecking noise, she checked the only muggle thing she had brought, which she had only brought because it was brilliant, her alarm clock. Hermione opened the window and smiled at the sight of her brother's owl. Pulling open the letter she read aloud,

_Dear Hermione Nott,_

_Is it alright if I wrote that for the first letter? It's awfully nice to have my sis back! I didn't get to see you again after that fiasco in the Great Hall, hope you slept well! How's Draco? I hope I haven't woken you up, in any case if I did I'm sorry. _

"No you're not," laughed Hermione as she kept reading.

_I haven't heard from Mum or Dad or the "others." We can talk downstairs during breakfast if people aren't bombarding you with questions. Or sneering or whatever the hell those beneath us do. Don't bother replying because I have sent this just before walking downstairs. Don't say a word about me probably enjoying alone time with Pansy, I know you're thinking it! See you (and I'm assuming Drake) downstairs 'Mione! Please keep my precious owl Antony in your room till later. Thanks and see you soon._

_ Your brother,_

_ Theo N._

Hermione sighed, she pulled on her uniform, with her new tie! She fed Antony and headed downstairs.

"Hello beautiful," Draco said.

"Hey Draco," she replied hugging and kissing him. He winked at her and she blushed furiously. They walked downstairs and walked into the Great Hall. Silence. There was no one talking or eating, just silence.

"Let's go," whispered Draco as he pulled Hermione to the Slytherin table. About a minute later a redhead and a certain best buddy of Draco's walked through the door. Hermione smiled seeing Ginny decked out in green.

"Oh Mione their, er I mean _our _common room isn't horrible at all." Ginny said.

"Yup Gin and you will fit right in. Hey look, the gryffindorks are glaring," said Blaise pointing. Hermione turned around and saw Harry, Ron and several others glaring in their direction.

"Oh they're such-" began Ginny.

"Pansy!" said Blaise.

"It's about time you noticed Theo and I," she said.

"Sister how was your night?" asked Theo curiously.

"Oh just fine. I hope your night was too," said Hermione.

"So what's the plan you two?" asked Theo as he gestured towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Well," began Ginny leaning forward. "I've told them I'm secretly spying on you guys for their side. So hopefully they'll still confide in me," said Ginny pushing her hair back.

"Pff, of course they will Ginny," replied Hermione as she smiled at her friend. Suddenly they saw everyone getting up and they all slowly rose.

"Well, let's get this show started," replied Blaise.

**Hope you enjoyed that! So, we sung a song in social studies today, and SO embarrassing. I love Sam(: sorry do I bore you with my personal life and guy interests? I can shut up. Anyways have you heard Taylor Swift's new album RED? Buy it! Maybe update Wednesday, if I can. Reviews make me happy (and so does ice cream cake) Also, I'm curious where my readers live, what country are you guys from? Love you all**


	11. Potions and Discoveries

**First off I feel soooo bad that I haven't updated since November! I've been working on a Clato story for The Hunger Games as well as being hard at work for school. I'm updating now hoping that you don't hate me, because if I were you, I'd be frustrated. I always said I'd never be someone who never updated but now I am :/ So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was the first class of the day, Hermione sat next to Draco, who was dressed in his all black suit with the small Slytherin snake pinned to his tie. She would probably never admit it but she thought it was _really _attractive when he wore that. She was also surprised none of the professors demand he change. Blaise and Ginny sat behind them and pulled out their parchment and quills.

"Be seated and silent! Today you will be making a very powerful potion. Veritisierum. Turn to page 451. You will be working with the person sitting next to you, and if you shall fail then the two of you will be spending 3 days worth detention trying to fix the potion. Get started," said Snape.

"He seems a bit grumpier than normal," whispered Blaise. Ginny elbowed him and told him to get the ingredients. Hermione smiled as Draco volunteered to get theirs.

"I'm getting antsy," whispered Hermione.

"About what?" asked Ginny.

"Well, with all this time it's taking I'm afraid I'll never have my wedding!" said Hermione in a frustrated tone.

"Don't worry. Besides it's not like Draco's going anywhere," Ginny replied.

"Still I want it to be, will cliché as it is, magical an-"

"Here we are, so should we start?" asked Blaise dumping the contents on the table.

"Be careful!" hissed Ginny. Blaise held his hands up in surrender and started reading the instructions.

"Too bad we can't keep any of this," said Draco.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"It could become vary valuable to tell if one's lying or not," he answered. Hermione was about to say something else but didn't because she saw the look she was getting from a certain Weasley. She walked over with her head held high and asked,

"What is it Ronald?"

"Don't talk to me you filthy pureblood. You must have never cared about us because all you do is make goo-goo eyes at the ferret!" shouted Ron.

"That's _not _true! Obviously you haven't considered what I'm feeling. I mean, I've learned that I'm really a pureblood, my muggle parents whom I _trusted_ lied to me. I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy, yes, but he isn't that bad. Before you say a word Harry he isn't a death eater!" said Hermione.

"But 'Mione how can you associate with _them_?" asked Ron.

"They aren't like that. Harry, even if we never speak again, please, promise me you'll stop hunting my fiancée down," she said.

"I promise Hermione," he said. She smiled that sweet smile and turned back towards Draco who was half done with the potion.

"Let me finish," she whispered knowing Harry and Ron were still listening. Her hands slowly reached for the cauldron and she listened as they finally turned and started talking again.

"You don't think Potter's going to stop following me do you?" asked Draco.

"Of course not," she said.

"I'll be extra careful," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"You were lucky to not be caught while mending the cabinet, but this is different. There's going to be a war, you have to promise me you'll calculate you're every move. Even though we're not married and you make think I'm over exaggerating I can't lose you Draco," said Hermione.

"I know Hermione, believe me I know," he said putting his hand over hers. When everyone was expected to be done Snape came circling around to inspect the potions.

"Longbottom, Finnigan what is this?" he snapped at them.

"Well Sir-"

"It's disastrous. You have proven to me that you two actually can do worse than I'd imagined. You've just earned 6 days detention for double the stupidity," he said. Then he moved on to another potion.

"Potter, Weasley. I'm not sure which of you did this but someone put the ingredients in the wrong order. What a pity, you we're so close. You've got 3 days of detention," he said.

"Ron!" hissed Harry. Hermione was chuckling on the inside at Potter and Weasel's failures. Then he moved on to Ginny and Blaise's potion.

"Well Mr. Zabini, Miss Weasley you seem to know what you're doing. The potion is fine. Slytherin gets 10 points," he replied before moving on to Hermione and Draco. They were his two best students so he had no doubt they'd brewed it perfectly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy another perfect potion. 20 points to Slytherin for making such a good potion," he replied smirking at the Gryffindor's upset faces.

"I'll be back. I'm going to convince my brother and friend that I'm still an angel," said Ginny before disappearing.

"Man is she something," said Blaise.

"I can put in a good word if that's what you want," said a smirking Hermione.

"Would you?" asked Blaise.

'For a price of course," Hermione said.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Ginny. Her red hair was flying around her face and she had a worried look.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"It was going fine, they accepted I'm a spy now, but…" said Ginny.

"But what?" asked Draco.

"They-they think they might know what another horecrux is!" she shrieked.

"What?!" yelled Hermione. "Draco we have to tell the Dark Lord, _now_!"

"How are we supposed to get there?" he asked.

"There's a secret passageway from Hogwarts into HoneyDukes. We can apparate from there!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling her along. He stared at their hands intertwined when he saw the ring on her finger. It was platinum (which looks like silver) with a medium sized emerald in the middle and a small diamond on the left and right of the emerald. It was clearly a Malfoy ring, because the tradition was that every girl who was engaged to a Malfoy/was a Malfoy had to have a green stone in the engagement ring.

"Where'd you get the ring?" he shouted as they ran.

"Does it really matter now? It just appeared on my hand," she said pulling him along.

"But I haven't even proposed!" he said.

"It was a betrothal Draco, I'd found out before you'd even had a chance to propose, or if you even knew. Besides, as if I'd say no to you," she said. Then they arrived and climbed into Honeydukes. From there they were apparating. In an instant they were at Malfoy Manor.

"Mother, father?" called Draco. Hermione gripped his hand. They found everyone in the dining room.

"Draco what are you doing here? Hermione is that you?" asked Narcissa Malfoy with an eyebrow raised.

"We're sorry my Lord but something's happened. Potter, he thinks he might have found another horecrux!" said Hermione. They watched as Voldemort's face twisted into a look of pure anger.

"Where is the boy?" he asked.

"We're not sure, but we only just learned the information," said Draco.

"Thank you Miss Nott and Young Malfoy, you're allegiance has proved quite helpful. Go back to Hogwarts but remember to keep watch of Potter," he said.

"Of course my Lord," they replied and vanished.

**That's all I have for now, hope you at least thought it was ok. Till next time, with love.**

_**-HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou**_


	12. Books and Gossip

**Hello everyone! Anyone doing anything for this upcoming St. Patrick's Day? When I was little at my pre-school they'd give us green milk. It actually was not bad! By the way thanks for the 37 reviews I love each of you for that. I didn't realize this was chapter 12. It seems like chapter 990 doesn't it? I am such an idiot for not updating sooner but I'm riding horses every weekend now and that takes up time. Plus I had 3 test today. *sigh* school is unfair.**

Hermione Granger sat next to Ginny Weasley in the library. It had been just a day ago that they'd learned Harry might know another horecux. Hermione decided she needed to get them off the trail.

"Hey find anything useful? I've just wasted 25 minutes of my life reading _The History and tradition of Dark Magic and why it's discouraged today._"

"Oh please Gin, it couldn't have been that boring," said Hermione.

"As if you'd know."

"I don't think there's anything we can do Ginny. You should just go up to Potter and make him second guess himself. That's the only thing we can do."

"Where's your darling Draco?" asked Ginny.

"He's off with Blaise working on an assignment." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "For the Dark Lord," replied Hermione.

"Blaise…is he seeing anyone?" asked Ginny.

"No. You wouldn't be interested in a guy like him Ginny. He's all sweaty after working out and quidditch practice, he can barely read, but _is _pretty good at Italian. Still…"

"I bet Draco is just as sweaty! You know I'm dying for him to ask me out. Hermione tell me he's not interested in another girl," Ginny begged.

"Well, there's this girl a year younger than him, she's very bright, and feisty-"

"Oh don't go on!"

"She's known to be fierce, and is in Slytherin."

"By gods I've probably passed her in the common room! This is too embarrassing."

"And she has six brothers!" laughed Hermione.

"But that sounds like me!"

"Yes smart one. Really Ginny, sometimes I wonder."

"I wonder about you all the time but-"

"Ginny what do you think you're doing?" screeched Ron.

"Talking," she said with an eye roll.

"You shouldn't be fraternizing with such people. You know better!" he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned to Ginny.

"Don't mind me, I could do with a little alone time. Go on back with your goody two-shoed brother," Hermione replied.

"If you're sure…" said Ginny.

"Who cares? Ever since we learned she was Nott and was associating with pureblood extremist she's been mean. Not caring about her past friends, just smooching with Drakey-poo." Hermione glared and turned back to her stuff. She dumped the books in her bag and rose just as Ginny and Ron walked away. She hoped Ginny was doing what she was supposed to be doing, learning secrets. It was difficult not having Potter and Weasley hang on to her every word but somehow she'd manage, she always did. Hermione slowly made her way back to her dorm. She passed a lot of students who would whisper.

"There's that Granger girl!"

"Didn't you know Sidney that's not her real name, she's Theo Nott's twin sister."

"Just another Slytherin to take our house points away.

"Oh please," said someone adding to their conversation, "Ravenclaw is barely in second place."

"Did you know she's getting married to a Malfoy?!"

"Oh Victoria think of their wedding! I bet it will be super fancy with only the best people there, who cares about all the rumors? I'd give _anything _to go and see her dress!"

"Stacie she doesn't even know us! We're just a bunch of 5th year Ravenclaws, not even in her house!"

"Sidney, if the problem is that you're a half-blood we could explain why. When your mom and dad had sex your dad didn't admit he was a half-blood. He never said his mom was a muggleborn or I'm sure your mom woulda never slept with him."

"Guys!" said Sidney, her cheeks going red.

"Yes besides I could put in a good word, my father and Mr. Parkinson are very close at the Ministry. The only reason I was put in Ravenclaw was that the hat thought I was better at tests than getting what I want."

"I don't even get why you two are so obsessed!"

"I'm Stacie Benoit, I happen to be obsessed with this kind of thing!" Hermione's head shot up. A Benoit. She knew of the French pureblood family that had a daughter and a little toddler boy. She turned her head and eyed the blonde and her curly locks.

"Did I just hear you say your name's Stacie Benoit?" she asked. The girl's eyes went wide and she nodded. "And you just happen to be talking about my wedding?"

"You heard us?" said the other wide eyed girl. Her skin was an olive color and she was lanky.

"I did. And why to you think a couple of 5th year Ravenclaws like yourself should be aloud to see me recite my wedding vows? People from my own house aren't even coming. What does that say to you?" asked Hermione. She turned to the girl standing behind the two. She had long blonde hair and glasses. "And you, a half-blood."

"I'm sure anyone less than a pureblood isn't invited. It would be too kind of you to do such a thing wouldn't it?"

"Sidney!" shrieked Stacie.

'What are your names?" asked Hermione.

"I'm Stacie, that's Victoria," she said pointing to the olive skinned tall girl, "and that is Sidney."

"Well I'd like for you to stop dreaming about my wedding, it is not the school round gossip that just gets passed around! You need to shut up about my wedding because you'll never be invited and I'd sooner die than have a half-blood at my wedding in front of someone like my future mother-in-law. At the very least I would consider it…if you were in my house. Seeing as your not, 5 points from Ravenclaw for your stupidity." With that Hermione walked away not even looking back at the three girls. When she finally got to her dorm she found Draco waiting there.

"Took you long enough didn't it?" he asked pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry there were several silly girl gossiping about our wedding," Hermione replied.

"Oh? What were they saying?" he asked.

"It's not worth repeating, seeing as I may never have a wedding."

"Love don't be like that. All this is just taking longer than we thought. Speaking of which any luck? Any news?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid that's how it will be for a while."

"We'll be fine," he said pressing his lips to hers.

**I have no idea why this took so long. Did you like the part with those girls or was it too long and unimportant? I hope you review, believe me more action to come so I can wrap this story up! Can you believe how long I've been writing it? Gotta go cuz I'm having cramps. Till next time, au revoir! **


	13. unlucky 13 chapter

**Spring break! I am so excited even though my break won't be very eventful, even though oh wait, my birthday! I just finished watching a "Dance Moms" episode. So there's this boy in my class, and I think he might actually like me which is the greatest news in the world because I like him, he's smart, very attractive, and plays hockey. Sorry you don't want to hear about my personal life do you? Do any of you ride horses because I do ;) If you ever wanna chat me about that, feel free. Or about anything that's on your mind if you think I'll be interested. I thought I would finish this story around 15 chapters but now I'm not sure that can be done unless they're really long. I am praying that I don't screw these last chapters up. Enjoy**

Months had passed and Hermione was ready to enjoy her Christmas break. She was heading home, and a few dinners with the Malfoy family. Hermione knew the Dark Lord would want some answers and she was upset she'd have to deliver bad news.

"Hermione we'll be late!" shouted Draco from downstairs.

"I'm coming darling," she yelled back. Hermione tightened her ponytail before rushing down the stairs. "Now Ginny will try and be at the meeting as soon as she can, you know with that family of hers."

"It is a shame she was born into bad blood. All I've heard about this week is Ginny this, Ginny that. I'm getting tired of hearing about the she-weasel."

"Do you think Blaise will finally ask her out?"

"Who cares? Lets hope for my sanity that he does, but knowing him he'll chicken out. He can talk to the Dark Lord, but can't ask a 16 year old girl out."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to see things end badly."

"It's like he wants to solidify that they'll end up actually being something more than a fling, I'm starting to think it's more than a crush. But we don't really have time to worry about that do we?" asked Draco.

"I suppose you're right. Now you know the big meetings tonight and then my family and I are staying to have dinner with you as well as the Parkinson and Zabini family."

"Speaking of Parkinson, I think your brother and Pansy are into each other."

"I know but Theo hasn't done anything because he still doesn't know who he'd betrothed to. I have a feeling it will be revealed this break," said Hermione climbing aboard the train.

"Hey Hermione!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Pansy!" said Hermione smiling. She went over and hugged her friend.

"Where's Weasley?"

"She's probably stuck with her brother and Potter," said Hermione.

"And that lunatic girl," added Draco chuckling.

"Well Blaise is inside, we should have time to talk. I haven't seen your brother though 'Mione…"

"He'll be around soon enough Pans," Hermione replied walking in.

"Damn Hermione looking rich."

"What does that mean?" she asked Blaise.

"It means, I think your clothes are most likely very expensive."

"Oh," said Hermione giggling, "You'd be right."

"So I owled mum and she said everyone is just waiting for us. I can't wait to be home!" said Pansy happily.

"So Pans you like Theo?" asked Blaise.

"Of course, I've always like him," she replied.

"Not like that, I mean do you think he's hot?" pushed Blaise. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the mention of her twin brother.

"This is awkward in front of Hermione," said Pansy frowning a little.

"Well all you have to do is admit it, it's like me saying I think Drake's hot," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, but you guys are together, you'll be married, and so will Theo."

"So you like him," summarized Draco.

"I am not saying that. What I mean is-"

"Hey guys, so I was just eavesdropping on the conversation in the car with Mr. Chosen one and his cronies, and Gin," Theo said barging in.

"How were you eavesdropping? They must have seen you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No, because I was using a Weasley product that helped me. Ginny's trapped in there guys, they're interrogating her on information about us and she's lying and Luny Lovegood is saying random things. It is a mad house!" he said.

"A little taste of what Hermione went through all these years?" asked Pansy.

"We were just discussing the meeting," said Blaise.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna break the bad news?" asked Theo.

"Well me I assume," said Hermione snobbishly. Her brother glared at her before turning to Draco,

"Don't you think it should be you?"

"Well I have been keeping track of Potter, but Mia and I know exactly the same thing. There's going to be a war and if Potter has some secret knowledge, or weapon we need to attack soon before he gets even more things to use against us."

"None of us want that though! We should just get this over with out of the light and then let it be known, none of the wizards coming to the-boy-who-lived aid," replied Pansy.

"Well figure it out when were there, but honestly I'm with Draco. A war looks unavoidable," said Blaise.

"We just strike this summer."

"Summer? Doesn't that seem a little late?" asked Theo.

"Well we're not about to fight in this cold. Besides, by then we'll have a plan. Nothing will stop us!" Hermione sighed and said,

"Not that I don't want to keep this most fascinating conversation going, but I'm going to sleep." When she woke up the train was just pulling into Kings Cross. Staring at her were a lot of families looking for their kid in the window. Hermione searched for the faces of her parents. She smiled when she saw Delia Nott waving.

"I see mum!" said Hermione turning to Theo. They both moved to the window and were jerked forward as the train came to a screeching halt. All of a sudden hundreds of Hogwarts students were filing out of the train. In an instant Hermione was lost in the crowd and got pushed into the one and only Ronald Weasley.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily at her.

"Nothing. I'm so sorry you find me disgusting now Ronald," Hermione said, the words feeling like poison in her mouth.

"Yeah, well you joined the Slytherins… how could I not hate you?" he asked.

"I just want you to know I'm still on Harry's side. If he ever needs _anything_, he can ask me."

"He won't want anything to do with you, you pureblood crazy."

"I am no such thing. You know with some time apart I thought we might not argue anymore. I guess I was wrong in that regard," she said.

"Yes you were," Ron replied. Then they both heard someone calling his name. He turned and scowled one more time at Hermione before walking away. Hermione sniffed and walked towards where she thought she saw her parents.

"There you are Hermione!" said Theo tugging her arm.

"Sorry, I got lost in all the commotion." With that Theo pulled her towards their parents and then aparated to their manor. Hermione smiled taking in the grand entrance and all the portraits. She smiled turning to her parents, "It's so great to be home."

"We're both so glad you two are home for the holidays," said Mrs. Nott.

"There's a lot to discuss of course," said Hermione's father as he entered the room.

"Of course! None of us have forgotten while we were away. It's still looming in our heads," she replied.

"I hope we'll get to have some fun though," said Theo sitting down.

"I hope you haven't forgotten we're dining with the Malfoys tonight," said their mom.

"So we eat dinner with Hermione's fiancée and his parents, but I don't even get to know who I'm betrothed to?" asked Theo upset.

"Well she doesn't know either most likely," replied Hermione before adding, "Though it does seem odd for Theo not to know."

"We're afraid it might come as a bit of a shock," said Delia Nott.

"So I know her? Please can't you both just tell me who I'm to marry? This suspense you keep me in isn't fun," Theo replied.

"Fine. You're betrothed to Miss Pansy Parkinson."

"What?!" screamed Theo and Hermione at the same time.

"Hey I didn't act that way when I found out you were marrying Draco," said Theo frowning at his sister.

"No, I'm just shocked is all. Her and I will actually be family! Oh mother does she know?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Parkinson has not had the time to tell her yet."

"Mother you should have known Theo would be happy, all he's been doing is gushing about her for ages!"

"Well we shall owl the Parkinsons to inform Pansy."

"Now you won't get all the high treatment. I'll be engaged _too_," said Theo with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"You realize my boy you won't be married till after Hermione and Mr. Malfoy wed? After all they announced the engagement earlier," said Richard Nott. With a huff Theo turned his head.

-later at the Malfoy's-

"So I've just learned some news," said Hermione.

"Oh?" asked Draco.

"Theo and Pansy are going to get married!" she said.

"What?" asked Draco, his full attention on her.

"Yes, father and mother finally told Theo who he was betrothed to! Pansy and I will be family!"

"Pansy and I ought to stick together, after all we're taking on the Nott twins," said Draco chuckling, with a slap from Hermione he stopped.

"So are they going to have a huge party like we did?"

"I think perhaps Theo wants one, but with all the stress with the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, plus added stress of our wedding because it's quote: 'going to be grand' they might not have time," said Hermione.

"That's too bad," Draco said.

"Yeah, and they can't even get married till after we do."

"Then my darling that keeps the light on you," said Draco kissing her softly.

"With all this war talk going on there's not much light to shine on anything," she said.

"There's no question that we will win the war, it's just a matter of when and-"

"Dinner is ready Draco and Hermione," said Narcissa. The talk around the table was mostly the same conversation Hermione had been having with all her friends. War. She was farely certain the adults knew more details then them and were more likely to make an accurate assumption. Even her parents and the Malfoys thought war was inevitable.

"Everything will be alright for the wedding though. You two haven't set a date though, so we might need that information," said Narcissa Malfoy looking at her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Right of course, but with a war brewing we didn't know when the best time would be," Draco answered.

"My son you shouldn't let that stop you."

Hermione looked at Draco before saying, "A spring wedding then. Weddings in spring I hear are always so nice."

"And then Pansy and I will get married in the summer," Theo added.

"You should consult your future wife beforehand or you're not off to a very good start," said Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson? Theodore is that who you're betrothed to?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Isn't that exciting!"

"The only problem is that she doesn't know. Her parents haven't spoken to her about it yet," clarified Hermione after a raised eyebrow from Lucius.

"And to think she was so smitten with Blaise," said Draco eyeing Hermione. Hermione giggled realizing the joke he was pulling.

"Blaise Zabini? She loves Blaise?" asked Theo his eyes widening.

"Oh dear brother all she talks about are sexy Italians. I just should've realized she meant him," said Hermione. Theo jumped up from the table. "Where in God's name are you headed?"

"To tell Blaise Zabini to stay away from Pans, then to Pansy to tell her to not love him, and if that doesn't work, then a law office to get the betrothal canceled!" shouted Theo. With his speech finished he headed towards the Malfoy's fireplace.

"Wait," called Hermione jumping out of her seat and following him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Can't you take a silly joke?" she asked. Theo turned to face her,

"You better not be telling me that you and my future brother-in-law think it's funny to tell me that the love of my life is interested in someone else."

"Of course it's funny, isn't it obvious? Pansy likes you a lot! If you flew to their manor right now and kissed her she'd kiss back. You're creating unnecessary drama!" finished Hermione with a sigh.

"She would?" asked Theo. "Then I'm going there right now!"

"No! That isn't how it's done. Let her parents tell her, and get back to worrying about a war!"

"Fine, but I'm marrying her right after you and Draco are married."

"Oh sure, steal my thunder!" she shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"A wedding is a girl's best day, it's her moment to shine. You'd be taking that away from me!"

"No I wouldn't! Can't you see the headlines for the prophet? Wealthy heir Draco Malfoy marries famous Hermione Nott (formerly known as Granger but now found) They'll sell your story for weeks with a little side note: heir of the Nott estate, Theodore Nott marries Pansy Parkinson. That's how it will be, and that's how it will always be!"

"That's not true! The one moment in my life that could be mine, you're taking! And the world gives just as much a damn about your life as they do mine!" said Hermione sinking to the floor, tears starting to fall.

"That's not true. I'll always be second to you, and that just isn't fair. I deserve my time with Pansy and you can't stop me." Theo said.

"What's going on? We heard shouting," said Draco before seeing his petite fiancée on the ground. "What in Merlin's name has been going on? What have you been saying to her Theo?"

"Is everything alright?" asked Delia Nott as she entered the room. There she saw one of her children standing angrily a few feet away and her other child on the ground sobbing my Draco.

"What's been going on?" asked Mr. Nott walking in with Lucius.

"It seems there's been a fight," replied Draco.

"What were you two saying?" Hermione stood up, her dark red burgundy colored dress wrinkled and said,

"I told Theo that Pansy liked him, and then I asked if he had to get married so soon after Draco and I. It felt like he would be stealing our thunder, he said he'd always be second to me, that it wasn't fair. I told him that just isn't so!" said Hermione reaching for Draco's hand.

"Is this true that you've said all this to your sister?" asked Richard Nott. Theo hesitated and gave a slight nod.

"Perhaps Hermione can stay the night here if that's okay with her?" suggested Narcissa Malfoy.

"That would be fine, thank you!" said Hermione.

"Well… I guess we should be headed home. I'll come for you after breakfast Hermione. Then the meeting is at night," her mother said.

"I'll see you then. Good night everyone," said Hermione. She watched her parents and brother floo home before turning to the Malfoys and saying, "I'm sorry that ruined the night."

"It's quite alright my dear, you're always welcome here." Hermione went up to her room for the night and changed into a spare nightgown before deciding to right a letter.

_-Dear Theo,_

_I want us to be on better terms before the meeting tomorrow, even if that means we both just ignore each other. As I recall this is the first big argument we've had, and over such a silly thing! I want you to know that I'm not trying to get people to pay more attention to me, I guess that just happens when your identity has been revealed and you're not a mudblood. When you're playing quidditch I cheer for Draco, but also you. I will always cheer for you in life. I'm so sorry that you think by me marrying Draco Malfoy our story will be greater than you marrying Pansy, but I don't think that'll be the case. When Blaise Zabini marries, that will be a story! I'm so sorry for the joke we pulled at dinner but I thought you knew Pansy's feelings towards you. We are similar in several ways but we have differences, that will make you different. In my heart you've never been second, you're the brother I've looked up to. I hope that on your wedding day I don't take the magic away from you and allow it to shine on me. (That is if I'm invited.) I don't want this one fight to come between us. I'm sure we can work something out about the wedding dates. I hope you get a good sleep, be ready for tomorrow night_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Nott-_

She folded it up and sent it to the owl. Five minutes later the owl came back with a scroll. She read it aloud.

_-Dear H,_

_I'll be ready. We'll talk about the wedding with mum later. I'm sorry._

_Yours truly,_

_T-_

Hermione smiled slightly and allowed her head to fall against the pillows.

**So how was that? It's long huh? I hope I've impressed you. ** **That line "Pansy and I ought to stick together. After all we're taking on the Nott twins" I took from a Downton Abbey episode in which Matthew says to Tom Branson, "I told you we have to stick together, after all we're mad enough to take on the Crawley sisters." I had to add in a mini fight because it can't all be smooth sailing. I was wondering to you want me to end with Voldemort winning or with Harry winning? Please tell me in your review! I am so glad so many of you find this story good, I'll be updating again this week! Till then ;)**


	14. The meeting

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! How about some reviews as a gift to me? I'm going out to lunch later and I get my gifts tonight, I am so excited! I hope you all liked chapter 13, I know not all of you who follow this story have had a chance to read it yet. Here's the next chapter as I get closer to wrapping this story up. Thank you all for being so supportive of this story. Enjoy!**

Hermione woke up to a pecking noise. She turned her head to the window and saw a small owl. She vaguely remembered that owl. Hurrying to the window she grabbed the letter and gave the owl a treat.

_-Dearest Mione,_

_I am having so much trouble getting a moment alone. I'm writing to you from inside our bathroom! Don't worry though, I'll be at the big meeting tonight. I'll sneak out tonight. Mum and Dad have been upset at me for switching to Slytherin but I've fed them the spy lies too. I can't wait to see you all considering being cooped up with these people is worse than the cruciotus curse._

_Till tonight,_

_Ginny W.-_

Hermione sighed and got dressed. She didn't expect Ginny wanted a reply since what was she to reply with? She walked down the stares cautiously remembering that this was Malfoy manor.

"Hey there," said a voice. Hermione jumped and pointed her wand. She relaxed when she saw Draco standing before her.

"Hi Draco," she said.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked. Hermione nodded and then they both walked downstairs together. Breakfast was a quiet affair. Small talk was made but mostly the air was filled with anticipation about the meeting. Hermione finished eating quickly and decided she should head home.

"It's been wonderful staying here but I'm afraid I should head home now," she said smiling at all the Malfoys.

"Now?" asked Draco.

"Yes, we have family things to go over and I want to visit with my parents," she replied.

"Well then I'll see you later my darling," he said kissing her. With that he led her to the fireplace where she gave him one last smile. When she stepped out of the fireplace into her own home she saw everyone gathered around talking.

"Morning!" she called. Her parents instantly turned and said hello but Theo held back.

"Did you sleep alright?" asked her mum.

"Yes," said Hermione sitting next to her father.

"We didn't know if you wanted to go over wedding dates today. You can't forget that we have the meeting tonight. We have a few hours to kill before we start getting ready," said her mother.

"After all the Dark Lord must not be kept waiting," replied Hermione.

"Exactly," butted in her father.

"Honestly mum I'm not sure this is what we should be talking about today. Hermione and I had, er, a conversation about that yesterday," said Theo.

"Yes. Some conversation that was!" answered their mother.

"I don't want my wedding to be in the way of the war or during the process. That just doesn't seem right," whispered Hermione clutching the chair arm.

"No one's saying it will be in the way," her mom said smiling kindly at her.

"I think it's very noble of our Hermione to put of her wedding for the Dark Lord," said Richard Nott.

"Yeah noble," said Theo sarcastically.

"Besides the problem that it could get in the way of plans," Hermione said leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" asked her mother.

"Well Ginny has told Potter and her brother that she's spying on us, even though that isn't true. She hopes that they will keep relying information to her. If I get married, they'll know she's friends with a Malfoy. They think Draco is a deatheater, they won't hesitate to cut Ginny off. That _can't _happen," said Hermione.

"That's true. Potter and Weasley are already weary because Mione's engaged to Malfoy," said Theo.

"Well then maybe we should wait a while for your marriage, though you do have to get married," said her mum pointedly.

"Yes I know," answered Hermione.

"So we'll wait," whispered Theo.

"So we wait," echoed Hermione looking away.

-that night-

"Draco!" whispered Hermione. She watched as he turned around and gazed at her from head to toe. She was wearing a black long dress with thin straps, and black gloves. Her hair was bulled back in a bun, her hair fluffy looking.

"Don't you look stunning," he whispered. "All I get are these death eater robes."

"I don't mind."

"So did you get that family business taken care of?" he asked.

"Well in a way, it's been delayed for later talk," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're putting off our wedding," she said.

"What? I was just getting used to the idea of us being married in a couple months. We can't delay further!" he said rather upset.

"We have to wait Draco!" hissed Hermione, "Or do you want our wedding to ruin everything for the Dark Lord?"

"It wouldn't ruin anything, he supports us getting marri-"

"Yes he does but his plans could potentially be ruined!" she said.

"Don't you care about my happiness at all?" asked Draco furiously.

"Of course I do! I'm upset too, you have to believe me but-"

"No, I don't think you're angry about any of this," he said glaring at her harshly.

"Well maybe I am if I'm finally seeing the asshole I'm marrying!" she said with her eyes full of ice cold anger.

"Oh so you're blaming me?" he asked.

"I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, in fact for a long, long time!" she said before stomping away. She walked over to the corner of the large room where she could see the moon lighting up the night. She felt a tear drip down the side of her face.

"Hey Hermione," said a happy voice. Hermione quickly wiped her face with her glove before turning around. She was faced to Pansy Parkinson wearing an equally as stunning black dress.

"Hello Pansy," she replied.

"Are you alright? Why aren't you with Draco? The meeting won't start for another five minutes," said Pansy.

"No, no I'm fine here. Have you seen Theo?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes, I have. Did you know I'm betrothed to him?" shrieked pansy.

"I did but I thought it would be better to talk when you knew. You're much more calmer than I though you would be," Hermione replied.

"Yeah that is because they gave me a calming potion," said Pansy smiling. She opened her mouth to say more but they heard someone shout attention. Hermione watched as the Dark Lord entered the room. He gazed around at all his followers before sitting in the chair at the center of the room.

"My loyal followers," he began smiling at them again, "You have been helpful indeed. Some of you bring news to me tonight. I would like those people to step forward and tell me." Hermione slowly walked to the front, her heels clicking with each step. She curtsied to the Dark Lord and waited for him to ask her. He started down the line with people giving him little updates on different situations. Then he got to her. "What news do you have for me Miss Nott?"

"I'm afraid not all good news my Lord. You see, Harry Potter is close to finding the last horecrux, and he is prepared for war.," she said.

"War? He is prepared to let people he loves die around him?"

"It appears so. I do not know what he plans on doing since I haven't spent every second with him."

"Of course. Well then I'll move to Miss Weasley," the Dark Lord said.

"My Lord Harry Potter has gotten wizards inside the school trained as well as members of the Order of Phoenix who have been recruiting people. I hate to say it, but he has more people on his side than I think anyone expected," Ginny replied.

"And they think they can win?"

"That's about all they talk about," Ginny answered. The meeting was then disbursed as Voldemort went to talk to the higher ranked death eaters about a plan.

"So how are you? I can't chat long but I at least wanted to say hello," Ginny said smiling at her friend.

"I couldn't lie to you. Draco and I fought," said Hermione.

"Oh your first fight huh?" asked Ginny.

"Except it was more than a fight! He was really yelling, I was telling him I never wanted to see him again," Hermione finished in a whisper.

"Then go apologize."

"I'm not really sure I should be the one apologizing. He said some pretty rude things as well," said Hermione.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You two are meant for each other! I think you just need a cool down," said Ginny patting Hermione's arm.

"But are we meant for each other?" asked Hermione.

"Every couple fights alright? It's not a big deal, I mean it was bound to happen."

"I don't know…" said Hermione.

"Well look, I have to get going. My family is nosy and I don't want to have to obliviate one of them. My spells aren't as strong as yours," said Ginny. Hermione watched as the redhead aparated away. She sat there for a while before someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Draco.

"Hello. Do you need something?" she asked, keeping her voice solid and without emotion.

"Can we talk outside?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.

"I guess," said Hermione standing up. They headed out the doors and around the back, close enough that they could hear the chatter.

"We need to talk about what happened between us earlier," he said.

"There is no us," she replied folding her arms.

"But I want there to be. I was talking to Blaise right after we fought and he said something that I realize is very true," said Draco.

"Did he call me a bitch?" asked Hermione raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Of course not!" said Draco. He sighed and said, "Blaise said this after I told him you and I said we didn't want to get married."

"Did he say it was for the best? Was he congratulating you on your getting out of it?" she asked.

"No, Blaise is fond of you, he says you're like the sister he never had. Now listen Blaise said that if we didn't marry as long as you walked the earth I would never be happy… and he was right," said Draco staring at her.

"You really feel that way?" asked Hermione cautiously. She watched him nod his head and whisper yes. "I love you so much! I'm so sorry we fought, which I'm not even sure why!" she said.

"Then we're still engaged?" he asked.

"Oh of course!" she replied. She watched as he knelt to the ground and said,

"It occurred to me that I never properly proposed. Hermione Delia Nott, will you do me the greatest honor in my life of becoming my wife?" She looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes!" she said as he stood up and kissed her.

"I can't wait to marry you," he said.

"Whenever that may be, I'm starting to think-"

"WE'RE GOING TO WAR! WE'RE GOING TO ATTACK HOGWARTS. A FEW MONTHS AND WE'LL RULE THIS PLACE!"

Hermione turned to Draco worry and excitement filled her eyes.

"Harry Potter shall be dead."

**So no, this chapter was not as long. I can't spend my whole birthday writing though. That line "Blaise said that if we didn't marry as long as you walked the earth I would never be happy… and he was right" came from Downton Abbey where Matthew says to Mary "Tom said that if we didn't marry as long as you walked the earth I would never be happy… and he was right." I know, I just felt like that was such a sweet line. So, they're planning on attacking Hogwarts. He he he. I will try and update tomorrow or Friday. Otherwise, till next time!**


	15. War & Weddings

**When I said till next time I did not mean a month later. Just wow, I feel so bad. A lot of crazy stuff has happened. My horse stepped on my foot, my ex friend acted like a bitch, I got into honors English for next year, but the most serious and saddest event is of course the Boston Marathon bombing. I send my prayers to the families of the four dead victims and I hope that young man is brought to justice. Stay Boston Strong everyone. **

Hermione stretched and got up, she headed down the stairs to breakfast. She was excited about the thoughts of war. War. They were actually going to do it. Maybe by late spring or early summer the Dark Lord would be ruling the world.

"Hello sweety," greeted her mother.

"Hello mum, I barely slept I was so excited!"

"We all are Hermione," said her dad as he drank his coffee.

The rest of Hermione's break was filled with planning, hopes, and wedding thoughts. By the time they were supposed to head back to Hogwarts Hermione didn't want to. As it was her first Christmas with the Notts she wanted to stay longer, but she had to go back. So she listened to the train whistle as she sat in the compartment with her friends.

_-several months later-_

Hermione walked down the hall, her hair was in a French braid and she carried several books. One, was full of wedding gowns. Her mother and Narcissa promised that they would take her dress shopping this up coming weekend, instead of going to Hogsmead. It was February 17th just a few days after her and Draco's first Valentines Day. They had quite a nice day, filled with chocolate and kisses. The other book was clutched tighter to her chest, it was full of powerful potions, that she had not gotten clearance to read.

"Oh look, it's her," said a voice. Hermione frowned knowing exactly who it was.

"Ronald Weasley you should keep your voice down unless you want people to hear you," she snapped at him.

"I don't care," he said glaring at her. She sighed and was about to keep walking when he intervened and said, "You filthy death eater lover."

"What?" she said whipping around to face him.

"You heard me. To think we were friends, I let you into my house, I loved you."

"It's not my fault you decided to be my friend or that you, you loved me?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter now, none of it does. I hate you and you hate me," he said angrily. Hermione was about to shout again when her books tumbled out of her hands. Before she had a chance to grab them, Ron was snatching them up.

"_The Perfect Dress for any witch, including you by Violet Druselle_?" he asked looking at her. Then he read the other title, "and _Advanced Potions 2 by Stacie Longshote_? What is all this?"

"It's a bride trying to find her dream dress, that's all!" said Hermione grabbing the books out of his hands.

"So your going on with the wedding? You have gone off the deep end, or were you always this way?" he asked.

"I am counting the days to my wedding, it will be spectacular. You'd be shocked at the price of the silverware , probably costs as much as your house," she replied, taking the approach Draco used of making fun of the Weasley's money situation.

"Now darling don't brag. You can't get his hopes up that he'll ever see something so expensive," said Draco who wrapped his arms around her before smirking at Ron.

"I don't give two shits about your wedding, I could care less."

"Yeah, I don't want you thinking about _my _Hermione romantically ever again," said Draco frowning at Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry walking towards him. "You do realize you were supposed to meet me in the great hall 10 minutes ago?"

"Sorry Harry, I was running late," he said.

"Oh," answered Harry seeing the two slytherins.

"It's really my fault Harry. Ron and I were just catching up, it won't happen again," said Hermione smiling at Harry before grabbing Draco's hand and tugging him away.

"What was that about?" asked Draco when they were a safe distance away.

"It was about Weasley being nosey and trying to read my books!" said Hermione.

"Ooh wedding dresses and death potions," said Draco wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione giggled and wacked him before they headed to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey you two!" said Blaise when they entered.

"Why are you two here?" asked Theo looking away from Pansy for a second.

"Wow, my own brother. We were just here to check in and because I got the book!" said Hermione smiling proudly.

"You mean the book the Dark Lord has wanted for like a month now?" asked Blaise standing up.

"The one and only," she said.

"Unfortunately Weasel delayed her, but we took care of that," said Draco grinning.

"I'm not sure I even want to know," piped up Pansy.

"Where's Gin?" asked Hermione sitting down on the couch.

"She got a detention in Charms because she and Finnigan accidently blew something up. It was totally his fault but Professor Flitwick didn't think so," said Pansy.

"I guess I can tell her later," said Hermione before smiling wider and turning to Pansy and saying, "I think I'm finally going dress shopping this weekend! I've got a book I've been looking through and so far the date this Saturday does not look to be getting canceled!"

"You mean we're actually going this time?" said Pansy smiling. Hermione nodded before showing the book to Pansy who said, "This is exactly the book I need, I have no idea what dress I want, although I was thinking about a low-"

"Not in front of Theo!" shouted Hermione. Pansy blushed realizing her fiancé's eyes were on her the entire time. Hermione smiled and said, "I've made sure Drake will be completely stunned."

"There's no doubt of that," said Draco laughing and leaning back.

"It's so crazy to think that wars and wedding are gonna be happening at the same time. I don't know when I'm getting married. I don't have a betrothed after it got canceled with Daphne," said Blaise.

"I could find you a girl with a snap of my fingers, and you two are already pretty close," said Pansy.

"Who?" asked Blaise raising his eyebrows.

"I've said too much," said Pansy laughing at Blaise's pouting face.

"I can't wait to have my wedding in a better world," said Theo smiling and gazing off.

"You know we could be married in a few months, possibly two," said Hermione turning to Draco and smiling up at him.

"Oh darling it seems worlds away," he said before kissing her. Hermione smiled knowing he was soft with her. She would always be the only one he called darling.

**And that's a wrap till next time. Is it too short? Are you ok with Draco saying darling? It's just that Matthew from Downton Abbey says that and I just love Matthew so much that I wanted to use that in this. DISCLAIMER: the plot is mine and nothing else, but you knew that right? Also, listen to "Sweet Caroline" in honor of Boston, please. Till next time my lovely peeps.**


	16. plans

**How many of you only have like a few weeks of school left? Exciting right? Unfortunately that means a lot of tests. I have a ton of review homework, and my EOC test is in a week or two. My point is that I don't know when I'll be able to update. Don't worry I will complete this story! I noticed no one reviewed my last chapter and I'm blaming it on school. **

There was a small breeze as Hermione sat outside in the courtyard. She was doing astronomy homework during one of her free periods, it was one of the few times she was actually doing school work. She sat there tapping her pencil against her knee when she heard voices. She looked up to see Harry Potter several feet away, he had not noticed her yet. Then she saw what he was holding in his hand. It was clearly some sort of map. She glared and got up and followed him. She made sure her footsteps were quite and she followed him back into the castle.

"Hey Harry!" called Neville. Hermione quickly hid behind the wall.

"Hi Neville, um I really can't talk now," said Harry apologetically.

"Shouldn't you be in Transfiguration?" asked Neville.

"Shouldn't you?"

"I have a headache so McGonagall is letting me visit Madame Pomfrey," said Neville nodding his head in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Yeah well feel better Neville, oh and please don't mention this to anyone," said Harry grimacing.

"Sure thing Harry, anything for a friend!" Hermione watched as Neville disappeared and Harry kept walking. She quickly followed him. Hermione had an idea of where he was going. After all so many memories were formed in the room of requirement, but instead he turned the other way.

"The library!" she hissed. She watched Harry stop for a second before continuing on. She tucked a hair strand back and quickly rushed after him. She watched the sight unfold before her.

"Ok Ron," said Harry speaking into something attached to his wrist, "What did you say the book was called?"

"Which one?" she heard Ron answer faintly, his voice coming out of the speaker thing.

"Really? Obviously not the one about silly dresses!" said Harry running a hand through his hair. Hermione froze, they were looking for a book she had checked out! Then she remembered the small collision with Ron and how he'd seen both of her books.

"Ok, I think it was _Advanced Potions 2_," she heard him say.

"I'll ask for it," replied Harry. "Ahem, do you have a book called _Advanced Potions 2_?" he asked.

"We do, but I'm afraid that's in the restricted section. You would need clearance by one of your professors."

"Uh yeah Professor McGonagall said I could!" said Harry grinning.

"And why would you need a potions book for transfiguration?"

"It's for something else we're doing for a mission," said Harry leaning in.

"I'm afraid I'll need a note Mr. Potter. Perhaps I can ask the professor if she really does want you to check this book out."

"No that's alright! Could you just let me see the book cover?" Hermione panicked, they would know the book was gone! She had given it to the Dark Lord and had no idea of its location anymore.

"I guess I could, but that's it!" chided the old lady. She walked to the back of the library and scanned the shelf where Hermione had swiped it. "Oh my!"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's-it's gone! Someone must have taken it without permission! The book is gone!" she said worriedly.

"Gone? You mean you didn't check it out to _anyone_? Not even, say, Hermione Granger?"

"Miss Granger? She doesn't come by much anymore, I think that fiancé of hers is not the best influence."

"No M'am that's how she's always been. She hasn't even been by to look at wedding books?"

"Oh no, we don't have those here. They can easily be bought just about anywhere. I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I have to locate this book as well as several other tasks, you'll have to excuse me." Hermione watched as Harry frowned, the gears working in his head. Hermione didn't want him to figure out where the book had gone, even though she was pretty sure the Dark Lord decided not to use any of the potions.

"Hey!" she heard Harry shout. She looked up and realized he could see her. Hermione quickly wondered if she could run for it. So instead she grabbed a random book on charms. "Where's the book?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Potter_. You shouldn't address your head girl that way though!" Hermione said angrily. Then she ran for it, straight to the great hall. When she got there she saw Draco and Pansy talking. She walked over to them and said hello. They smiled up at her, but it didn't reach their eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Ginny was just talking with her brother, they have found another horecrux and after that there is but one left, and then just the Dark Lord," Pansy replied.

"We have to alert him!" said Hermione.

"He already knows," said Draco staring at his fiancée. "We have great forces, more than Potter and the order know."

"That's true, it's just that the Dark Lord said it would never come to this!" said Pansy.

"Don't lose faith!" said Hermione sitting down finally.

"Guys have you heard?" asked Blaise sliding in next to Pansy.

"YES!" They all chorused.

"I wanted to talk to you all about something before Ginny gets here," said Blaise.

"What?"

"Do you guys think it would be a bad choice to ask Ginny to be my girlfriend? I mean she is fighting for our cause, but she is a Weasley…"

"The best damn Weasley out of them all," said Pansy.

"I think it's a great idea!" said Hermione trying to put on her best smile, she was still distracted.

"Yeah mate, just don't have the wedding too soon," said Draco.

"Well this isn't a betrothal, it's dating," Blaise answered.

"Why not? I mean before this war gets too big!" said Pansy fingering her engagement ring. It had one medium diamond, and a bunch of tiny diamonds around the rest of it.

"I don't think we should think so negatively, I mean we are going to win," said Hermione in her reassuring voice.

"No one's doubting anything Mione," said Blaise pointedly.

"In fact I'm going to bring up to the Dark Lord that I think we should get ready to invade within two weeks," she said.

"What?" said Pansy.

"Yes, because we _are _ready," Hermione said staring fiercely at them.

"I think he'll agree with you," responded Draco.

"Yeah, let's make this place look like hell!" said Blaise happily.

**Alright, hope you all like. Gotta go, my sissy is getting confirmed tonight ;) peace and review! By the way I don't own any of these characters.**


	17. dress found

**Welcome to chapter 17, so far you have advance 17 levels creating a new record. If you would like to continue, hit review, if you are done enjoying the ride please exit to your right. Thank you and let me know. SO…. That was my nice way of saying review, or I'm not continuing. I mean, who am I writing for? I have no idea cause not 1 person has reviewed. That was a major unhappiness for me. It's just a review, I don't care if all you say is: cool, update. That is fine with me because I know someone is still reading this and I'm not wasting my time. This will be the last chapter without reviews I hope to post. So thank you for getting the message, because I was pretty pissed that nice people like y'all wouldn't review. Am I slacking? If so please let me know what you would like added. I have some ideas circling in my head.**

Hermione knew something big had happened once Ginny came through the head's door shouting her name.

"HERMIONE!" she screamed.

"What?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow and resisting the urge to hex Ginny.

"You will never believe it, Blaise asked me out!" she said jumping up and down.

"Ginny, that's great. Did you have to tell me this news this early in the morning?" asked Hermione.

"You must be joking, Hermione it isn't early, it's almost time for breakfast," said the redhead.

"What?! I can't believe I almost overslept!" she screeched causing another person to join them by the door.

"Do you really have to scream?" asked Draco Malfoy staring at his fiancée.

"We're going to be late!" said Hermione, she quickly said a spell and was wearing her uniform. "Get dressed, Draco," she said pushing him towards his room.

"I'll meet you down there," he mumbled.

"Are these how your mornings always go?" asked Ginny. Hermione shot her a nasty look and walked out of the room with Ginny in tow. There wasn't a lot of people in the Great Hall, but oddly Theo, Blaise, and Pansy were still there.

"Hey guys!" said Pansy.

"Why are you so late?" asked Theo.

"We're late because Draco and I overslept a little," said Hermione sitting down next to her brother. She watched as Ginny shot a shy smile towards Blaise and she sat between him and Pansy.

"We've been here waiting a while for you lot," said Blaise.

"Don't say that, you sound like Ronald," replied Hermione.

"Why isn't Draco with you?" asked Pansy.

"He's changing."

"Oh, I see."

"There's going to be a meeting tonight," announced Theo, changing the subject.

"For what?" asked Hermione as she sipped pumpkin juice.

"Plans on moving forward, you know striking," he said.

"Oh, well I guess that's fine," she said.

"It's not really your decision," pointed out Blaise.

"I know, but I was going to look at wedding dresses tonight," Hermione answered.

"Without me?" asked Ginny.

"No, through a magazine. I'm going shopping Saturday in wizarding London," she said.

"That's tomorrow!" said Pansy.

"What's tomorrow?" announced Draco sitting down.

"Just shopping plans dear," said Hermione.

"Anyways I have this spell so we can appa-" said Blaise.

"No one can apparate inside Hogwarts grounds," said Hermione in her head girl voice.

"I know, so we'll take a passage way to Hogsmeade," Blaise said smirking.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Theo grinning.

They were all sitting there listening to plans of attack next month. Hermione was smiling and nodding at what ever was said when someone asked,

"When are Nott and Malfoy getting married?"

"I think they should do it before the war, to make a statement!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"No, after!" Hermione smiled and said,

"We were planning on afterwards because we didn't want to spoil the Dark Lord's plans of me still being in contact with Potter."

"Isn't that why we have Weasley?" asked someone else.

"My dear Hermione and Draco, you can get married before the war, obviously honey moon plans will wait, but I encourage getting married before. It sets a certain tone," said Voldemort.

"Plus it'll prove we took their good girl!" shouted someone.

"Yeah it won't ruin plans because Ginny still talks with her family, right?"

"Unfortunately I do," answered Ginny.

"Then… I guess we're getting married before," said Draco nervously.

Hermione was waiting for Ginny by Hogwarts front doors. She had been granted "special permission" by McGonagall to go to London and shop for the perfect dress. She tapped her foot impatiently as she saw Ginny and Pansy come into view.

"What took so long?" she asked.

"Her weasel brother!" said Pansy angrily.

"I am sorry about that Pans," whispered Ginny. Then with a pop Narcissa and Delia Nott appeared in front of the girls with grinning faces.

"Let's go, McGonagall only let us apparate in and out for 10 minutes," said Hermione's mom. Then with another pop, everyone was standing in wizard London. "Now there's a lot of choices on where to go so we have to get started now," her mom said. Hermione was pushed into the first shop and had seven dresses to try on. The first was too tight, the second looked like she was from England in the 1700's, the third was to skimpy, the fourth was too cream. Hermione slipped on the fifth and stepped out,

"I don't really like the lace at the bottom," said Pansy. Everyone shook their heads and Hermione tried on the sixth dress, it was too simple and too baggy. The seventh dress had too much sparkled on it. So they went on to the second store where six more dresses were waiting for her. Hermione got to the fifth dress and smiled, she liked this one. It was a flowy dress with a design on the top, strapless, and a fluffy wavy design from her waist down. She sighed and walked out to face them.

"Hermione, that's the one!"

"You look stunning!"

"Oh my God, that one!"

"That's your dress!" She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. It _was _her dress. They bought it and Ginny announced,

"Time for shoes!" Shoes were much easier to find for Hermione. She found a pair of three inch heels that had straps that criss crossed over the top of her foot and had small diamonds on them.

"A veil!" exclaimed Pansy. Hermione tried on about 20 different veils with no luck. Then Narcissa found a long simple veil.

"They called it a chapel veil, I think it will go with the dress nicely, especially with it attached to the tiara."

"Tiara?" asked Hermione.

"It's a pureblood tradition for the bride to wear a tiara," said her mother smiling.

"How will you do your hair?" asked Ginny.

"I was thinking I'd straighten it and then curl it in bigger curls, and have part of it pulled back," Hermione replied smiling.

"You will stun Draco," said Mrs. Malfoy smiling.

"I hope so," said Hermione.

**Sorry, wasn't much dramione in this but I was trying to speed it up a little. Hope you liked and review this time. Love you! Also here's the link to the dress, it is the very 1****st**** one at the top: **** 2012/12/15/vera-wang-wedding-dresses-fall-2013/**


	18. the Guest list

** EN/wedding/bridal-collection/fall-2013**** hopefully that link works for you. If you want to know what Hermione's wedding dress looks like it's the second row 3****rd**** one down. I hope you like it! Or search: Vera Wang fall dress liesel 9 in google images and it's the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** picture you see in the 1****st**** row. So…on with chapter 18! Enjoy everyone and thanks for the lovely reviews from: Sammii-jojo, Aoi Kitsune12 (you sound like a sweetie), and A worried reader. **

Several weeks had passed since Hermione had found her dress, shoes, and veil. In the mean time she had instructed Draco to pick his best man and groomsmen while Hermione picked maid of honor and bridesmaid. She tapped her foot while sipping coffee waiting for Draco to speak.

"I've decided Blaise will be my best man, and your brother will be the groomsmen," said Draco.

"Great. I've decided Ginny will be my maid of honor and Pansy will be my bridesmaid. It was hard to chose, I love them both. I've known Ginny longer though," Hermione replied.

"That sounds fine. So, we're done with that part. What do we have left?" he asked.

"Well, colors, obviously, guest list, reception, secret reception, cake, flo-"

"Secret reception?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know where it's us and all the rest of the death eaters," Hermione said.

"Right, so basically we have a lot left."

"And I think we should start with colors because that involves everything else," she replied. He nodded and sat there a minute before saying,

"I know we don't want red. I don't think green is a good color for weddings so how about a dark blue?"

"I like it. I mean, people might think of Ravenclaw but it's a very neutral color. If we did black people would be weary so…"

"Now that that part is settled, do you want to go eat breakfast?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded and they both headed down together. During breakfast all they talked about was the wedding. During a free period Hermione wrote a letter to her mother and Narcissa telling them the new details.

_Dear Mum,_

_You'll be happy to know we've decided dark blue will be the color for the wedding, anything else would be questioned. I love you and I'll see you soon. Send my love to father. Please share this information with Narcissa. _

_-Hermione_

The day was a blur as well as the next few days. It was a Thursday when Hermione announced to Draco, "We have to start the guest list!"

"Well father will want ministry people there, we could narrow it down to the ones he works with, but that's still many. We'll of course invite Mrs. Parkinson, Mrs. Zabini, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria, my mother's other friends…"

"We'll also have to decide on non-adults invited. We have Daphne, Astoria, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy, Theo of course," said Hermione thinking.

"We could invite Marcus Flint, Viktor Krum, whoever runs Borgin and Burkes, Dolores Umbridge and Reeta Skeeter!,"

"I don't know if Viktor would come," said Hermione.

"Well we can try. Who else?" Hermione frowned for a minute before saying,

"Should we invite some of…them?" she asked nodding her head towards the rest of the houses?"

"I don't know, how about everyone from our house? Even first years," he said.

"Alright. Should I invite Potter and Weasley? I'm sure they'd say no, but…"

"But it shows you still want to be friends! Yes I think you should. Also invite that bimbo Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

"Why?" asked Hermione, horror on her face as she thought of the Gryffindor Gossipers.

"Because they'll spread this around faster than anyone, makes it easier. When they don't see anyone 'evil'," he replied smirking.

"We should invite Professor Snape," said Hermione.

"I guess, he is head of slytherin. Even though he hasn't been invited to the last few meetings of the Dark Lord's," Draco answered.

"That's to protect Ginny's cover," she replied.

"How many is that all together?"

"Well including ministry folk, as well as mother's friends from other countries a little less than 400."

"I'll start the invitations! How lucky we are tomorrow is mail day," she said before kissing Draco. Hermione had worked on the invitations and couldn't wait to see the looks on people's faces. She walked down with Draco to the great hall and was in the middle of a conversation with Blaise and Ginny when they heard the owls. She watched as some owls colored cream envelopes that held the invitation. She watched as one dropped on Pansy's lap along with the Daily Profit. Pansy tossed that aside and opened the envelope. She read aloud,

"_Miss Pansy Parkinson,_

_You are invited to the marriage of Miss Hermione Nott and Mr. Draco Malfoy on the date of April 21__st __at 5:00pm. Please arrive by 4:30pm. The ceremony will be held on the beautiful grounds of Malfoy Manor which is located in Wiltshire. Those who are not able to apparate may use the floo network in the Head's common room. Password will be provided. Please RSVP by tapping the cake at the bottom twice. Do not pass this invitation on to anyone else, it only works for you. We sincerely hope you can make it! _

_-Hermione and Draco"_

Hermione smiled and watched as every single slytherin opened one. The first year's eyes were wide and they were smiling. She watched as one dropped in front of Snape, Potter, Weasley, Patil, and Brown. She watched Lavender and Parvati start screaming. They weren't her concern though, Potter and Weasley were. She watched as even some of the teachers craned their necks to look at Snape's invitation.

"Alright, everyone head to classes!" shouted McGonagall.

"I'm assuming we have to be there earlier," said Blaise holding his invite.

"Yes, they were all generic; I just changed the name for each one. It was simple really-"

"Hermione! Thanks for inviting us to your wedding! This means, so, so much!" said Lavender smiling widely.

"So your going?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I tapped the cake twice!"

"Yes, I don't have my list with me so I can't check-"

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" shouted a familiar voice. She watched as Lavender rushed off.

"What's the meaning of what Ronald?" she asked. She realized Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Ginny, and Draco were still by her side.

"This invitation to your wedding that I got?" Then he started mocking saying, "_Will be held on the beautiful ground of Malfoy Manor_? You can't actually think Harry and I would come to this?" he asked.

"We were friends at one point," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that was before we realized you were faking everything," he snarled at her.

"You don't have to come, it was just an invitation."

"Did you get one?" asked Ron to Ginny. She nodded and said,

"Before you can say anything, I am going. I'm part of the wedding party."

"What?!" shouted Ron.

"Ron, remember?" said Ginny winking. Hermione wanted to burst out laughing at Ginny, but she was glad she didn't because a look of realization crossed his face.

"Maybe I will go, and Harry too!" he said.

"Come, don't come weasel, but we're excepting gifts," Draco said smirking.

By that night Hermione was checking the guest list. She turned to everyone and said,

"Pansy yes, Blaise yes, Ginny yes, Theo yes, Malfoys yes, Notts yes, Mrs. Parkinson yes, Mrs. Zabini yes, Greengrasses yes, Daphne yes, Astoria yes, Reeta Skeeter yes, Lavender Brown yes, Parvati Patil yes, Flint yes, slytherin house yes, Mr. Borgin-Burke yes, Viktor Krum yes, all Draco's father's ministry people yes, Narcissa's friends from france yes."

"So who are we waiting on?' asked Draco.

"Snape, Potter, Weasley, Narcissa's friends from other parts of England, and Umbridge," said Hermione.

"That's not too bad, and I'm sure they'll say yes within the next day," said Pansy. Ginny nodded and added,

"Besides you have other wedding plans to make, like cake, seating."

"Yeah but balancing that with the Dark Lord's meetings is hard," said Draco.

"We'll get through this though, we will get married and Potter will lose," said Hermione confidently before kissing her fiancé.

**So that's that for this chapter. It was a lot of wedding plans more than evil plans, but I promise more evil for next chapter. What do you guys think, will Harry and Ron go? Do you want them to go to the wedding or not? Review please! Can't wait to bring you the next chapter sometime next week, talk to you soon!**


	19. bridesmaid dresses and imperius curse

**So I know I said I would update last week, but our computer was being funky. Don't ask. So here I am with the new chapter! Also, a brief thanks to Sammii-jojo, Aoi Kitsune12, Shelby, and EbonyIvory for reviewing. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter! Also, in case I don't get to update tomorrow, Happy 4****th**** of July! Independence day!**

Hermione sat in the library in the corner with essays scattered in front of her and in her hands was a book filled with bridesmaid dresses and styles. She sighed pulling at a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun. She flipped through more pages trying to find the perfect dress. That's when her guest list glowed. She discarded the book and gasped as she saw the names highlighted. _Harry Potter- yes, Ronald Weasley- yes. _She smiled,

"The plan is working," she whispered. Hermione sat there the rest of her free period before packing her things to go to potions. She walked into class and sat next to Draco, Blaise and Ginny were behind them.

"How was divination?" asked Hermione.

"Oh just how it always is, stupid," said Draco scowling.

"Well Potter and Weasley are coming to our wedding!" she said.

"Really?" asked Ginny. Then the door burst open and in they rushed.

"Sorry we're late professor!" Slughorn just told them to sit down and they sat down to the left and a few rows up from Hermione. Suddenly a note fell on Hermione's desk. She opened it and found horrible hand writing and new immediately who it was.

_Nott,_

_Just because Harry and me are coming to your wedding doesn't mean you're forgiven. You played with our trust and I can't forget that. I'm there for Ginny. I won't let your evil grasp near Ginny and do things that would make mum faint. You're nothing but a sly crazy pureblood now. I'm there for Ginny, and if me or Harry see any funny stuff then you better bloody run, cause you'll be in trouble. _

Hermione let out a small laugh before showing Draco the note. He turned and whispered, "Weaselbee, how dare you say those things!" In turn Ron scowled at him, and then Hermione before turning and whispering to Harry. When Slughorn told them it was finally time to make the potion they turned around and Ginny asked,

"So have you picked bridesmaid dresses yet?"

"No, I've been looking at several. I was thinking we could ask McGonagall if we can go out and have you try them on."

"I don't think she'd let us," said Ginny.

"Well, then we use persuasion," said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>After lunch the next day Hermione walked straight to Professor McGonagall with Pansy and Ginny in tow.<p>

"I need to leave the castle to do something for the wedding," she announced.

"I'm sorry Miss Gra-, Miss Nott but I can't allow you to do that. You'll have to wait till the weekend," McGonagall replied.

"Imperius," said Hermione her wand pointed at McGonagall. Pansy laughed as the professor got a dazed look in her eyes.

"Now you will take me to the gates, and take down the wards so that the three of us may apparate. If someone asks you say it's for the order. Then you will wait here till we return," Hermione said sternly.

"But she has classes!" said Ginny.

"It will be fine, I'll obliviate her when we get back." McGonagall did as she was told and the girls apparated to a fancy shop in Wizarding London.

"May I help you?" asked a mid-age witch.

"Yes, we're here to look at bridesmaid dresses," said Pansy. Hermione quickly found several dresses she wanted them to try on. She sat down and waited for them to step out of the changing rooms. When they stepped out she said,

"Too short!"

"To light!"

"To low in the back!"

"To frilly!"

"Perfect!" she smiled and walked up to them. They were wearing a dark blue dress that was tight around the bodice, with a sweetheart neckline, and it was flowy from the waist down. In the front the dress ended just above their knees, but in the back it ended at their ankles. "Now all we need are shoes!"

"Oh, I meant to tell you I found some, they're not silver, they're sort-of metallic colored which actually doesn't look bad," Ginny said pulling out the shoes from her purse.

"Ginny they are great!" said Hermione holding them up to her eyes. They quickly paid and decided they better apparate back.

"Professors are probably wondering where we are," said Pansy. They apparated back to the gates where McGonagall was waiting. "Isn't she supposed to be powerful? How could she let us actually cast a spell on her?"

"If you're tired, your defenses are down and you're a little weaker. She looks tired," answered Ginny. Hermione sighed and stared at McGonagall and then turned and said,

"I'll erase her memories from the past hour, then we'll leave her here. She might think she just fainted." Hermione turned to the professor and uttered, "Obliviate." Then Pansy grabbed a rock and hit the professor on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Ginny.

"She'll think a rock hit her, it sounds better, we can move her now."

"She's got a point." So they moved the professor near the castle doors before rushing down the halls and hid behind a tapestry.

"Let's all go to Madame Pomfrey, I made these potions that give you fevers, we'll tell her we have been throwing up since lunch and couldn't make it to the hospital wing till now," said Hermione.

"What about the dresses?" asked Pansy.

"I can put them in my purse, it has an extension charm," Ginny said. Hermione held out the potions to them and they all said cheers before swallowing it. Immediately they felt the effects, and headed for the hospital doors.

"Madame Pomfrey!" said Ginny faking fear.

"Children, what is it?" she asked rushing over.

"We've been in the Slytherin common room since lunch, throwing up. I think we have fevers too," said Ginny. Madame Pomfrey reached out and felt their foreheads before nodding and saying,

"Each of you get in a bed. You might need to spend the night here." Pansy groaned and said,

"But we've missed classes already!" Hermione grinned before saying,

"I'm sure Draco will pick up the work for us.

"Oh that's right Miss Granger, I heard about you and Mister Malfoy," said Madame Pomfrey.

"It's Nott," said Hermione with a small sneer on her face. The healer looked up at her for a moment before turning back to the potions in her cabinet.

"Here we go, take some of this girls and you might be able to go to your dorms tonight, just rest a few-" Suddenly the doors burst open and Professor Sprout was supporting Professor McGonagall.

"I found her outside! Look at her head!"

"Calm down, I can fix it with a couple spells," Then slowly the professor woke up.

"Do you remember anything Minerva?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Nothing. It's like I've been gone the past hour. I found a rock near my head and it looks like it just hit me but-"

"Do you think someone could've done this?"

"I don't know…" then she saw the three girls laying in the beds. "What are you here for?" she asked.

"Fevers," Madame Pomfrey answered for them.

"I suppose I'm just unlucky, I better get back to teaching." Then she left.

"We're feeling better, I think we'll go," said Pansy. Then they left.

* * *

><p>"That was risky Mia," Draco said to his fiancée while they were sitting in the slytherin common room.<p>

"I know, but I needed to get that done. I didn't harm her, she'll get far worse when the Dark Lord attacks," Hermione answered.

"That's very true," said Theo nodding.

"Should you guys be getting back?" asked Ginny.

"We should. Come on Draco," said Hermione grabbing his hand.

"Night!" everyone chorused. When they were back in the heads common room Hermione smiled and kissed him before saying,

"You realize we're down to two weeks before our wedding?"

"I do, future Mrs. Malfoy," he said grinning at her before pulling her into his arms.

"I love you," said Hermione smiling at him.

"I love you too, my Slytherin queen."

**So yeah that's chapter 19, I expect the wedding will probably be chapter 20 or 21, so get ready. I'm eager for you to review and can't wait to write the wedding scene. I'd also like to inform you that I've come up with a plot for another dramione story which I'll start once I rap up At Your Darkest Hour. I'm excited for everything happening in my fanfiction world. See you soon! **


	20. Bachelorette Party

**I can't believe it! This is chapter 20! It's hard for me to believe I've come this far considering my story was just a small idea when he first started typing it on my iPod, and now I'm to almost 100 follows! I'm so glad that so many people like this story and are excited for each new chapter. This means so much to me, because I don't know…maybe when I'm an adult I'll try being an actual author for a living, and y'all can say we read her stories from the beginning when she started with fanfiction. That's just a dream, thanks for liking this. Also, obviously the only thing that's mine is the plot. Enjoy the chapter!**

Hermione woke up to the tight grasp around her waist and a sore neck. She realized then that Draco and her fell asleep together on the couch. She yawned and stood up. Immediately she saw her guest list was glowing and she strode over to it. The rest of the guests' names who hadn't RSVP were now glowing. Everyone was coming to their wedding. It was a total of 417 people. A small groan pulled Hermione out of her thoughts and she turned to look at her fiancé whose hair was sticking in all directions.

"Draco!" she giggled walking over to fix it.

"What were you looking at?"

"Good morning to you too! I was looking at our guest list and everyone is going," she said gauging his reaction.

"Everyone?" he asked with raised eyebrows. She nodded and put her lips on his briefly before pulling a way at the sound of a knock. She laughed as Draco scowled at the door.

"Hello? Oh…" she said once she was greeted with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"What do you want Scarhead, Weasel?" asked Draco coming up behind her.

"We want to ask why you're putting Ginny in your wedding," said Ron glaring at the two of them.

"Ginny is my friend. She has graciously accepted the roll of maid of honor. Does she know you're here?" asked Hermione.

"It doesn't matter, there's been rumors of her and that bastard Zabini. Is this true?" asked Ron.

"Don't you call my best mate a bastard, Weaselbee!" said Draco raising his wand. Hermione huffed and said,

"Drake, play nice. As for you Ronald, I don't stick my nose in other people's business so I don't know."

"You all seem pretty close to me. I think you'd know who was dating who," said Harry entering the conversation.

"Are you really here to ask me about Ginny and her love life?" asked Hermione with a slight sneer.

"No. We want to make sure you're not up to any funny business, concerning your wedding guests," Harry answered.

"Please, Hermione and I wouldn't invite anyone dangerous. How dare you accuse us of such a thing? Do the professors know you go around saying this to your Heads?" asked Draco glaring.

"I know what you are Malfoy," said Harry glaring back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't deny it Malfoy! You're just pure evil and darkness, and that's all you will ever be," said Ron.

"That's enough! I won't let my two former best friends accuse my fiancé of vulgar things like what I think you're implying. You two know I'd never marry someone who had evil intentions," said Hermione mustering some of her old mudblood ways.

"The old Hermione wouldn't have," said Ron bitterly.

"I think that you two Gryffindorks should leave now," said Draco, the coolness clearly heard in his voice. Hermione watched as they walked off, probably headed towards the Great Hall.

"I can't believe they would just come here and start saying stuff," she said angrily.

"Darling, it's a good thing you didn't mention you get turned on by the horrible, _vulgar _things I'm capable of doing," Draco said smirking at her.

"I do not!" said Hermione childishly.

"Come on, let's get changed and head down. You can tell redhead all the details."

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly at first for Hermione. She had never been so excited for something in her life, except getting her Hogwarts letter. Now though, school was several slots down on her priorities list. The professors seemed to notice the change to, because they started holding her back, asking questions. She would always do the same thing. Fake smile, thank them for her concern, and try and leave as fast as possible. Her grades certainly weren't slipping greatly. Draco and her studied together sometimes, and edited each other's homework. He was right up there with her on the intelligence level. Still though, she could hear the gasps when a week before her wedding, she got a paper back from charms with a huge "E" on it. She shrugged as slipped it into her bag before heading out the door. She loved talking to Draco late at night about the Dark Lord's believes, and having girl time with Ginny and Pansy. She was enjoying life more than ever possible if she had been forced to stay that bushy haired mudblood.<p>

"Miss Nott!" She looked up towards the board, getting pulled out of her daydreams. Pansy gave her a look. "Miss Nott!" said Professor McGonagall again.

"Sorry, what?" she asked. The whole class was staring at her and the professor just shook her head and said,

"See me after class." Pansy gave her a sympathetic look as she grabbed her book and headed out the door. Hermione played with her engagement ring while she waited for McGonagall to speak. "Why haven't you been paying attention in class?"

"I was just zoned out for a couple minutes, I've gotten all the information you talked about today," said Hermione.

"Never the less, you've been spacing out quite a bit and I want to know why," replied McGonagall with a frown.

"Wedding jitters?" asked Hermione with a slight grimace.

"Your wedding seems to be distracting you a lot right now. Professor Flitwick noticed you spacing out almost his entire lesson yesterday. As your head of house-"

"No. Professor Snape is my head of house!" said Hermione harshly. The professor raised an eyebrow and said,

"You've changed a lot Hermione. I'm starting to wonder if your new lifestyle is so good for you."

"I don't see how that's your concern. My grades I'm sure are still top of my year, I haven't failed anything yet, my life is between myself and my family. If that's all, I will be going professor. I have to get to ancient runes," Hermione said coldly.

"Very well, you may go Miss Nott." Hermione picked up her bag and strode out of the room her nose slightly sticking up, clearly thinking she was superior. Hermione didn't have trouble for the rest of the day, or the next couple. She was thinking about the war and what it would be like when Ginny burst in saying,

"Bachelorette party!"

"What?" asked Hermione standing up.

"Your bachelorette party, it will be me, you, and Pans. We'll have a great time though!" said Ginny excitedly.

"When?" asked Hermione.

"NOW!" shrieked the redheaded girl before grabbing her hand. There in the hall stood Pansy.

"Where are we going? You honestly don't have to do this! Does Draco know?" she asked in a rush.

"We'll go to a fancy bar, yes we have to do this, and Draco does know because I told Theo," said Pansy grinning.

"Yeah, all the boys are together! Don't worry there won't be a stripper!" said Ginny.

"Oh God!" muttered Hermione. Suddenly she found herself at a fancy looking bar.

"Vat vould 'ou like?" asked a clearly French man.

"Your finest win please! Also, some firewhiskey," said Pansy smiling at the man.

"Yes, vright away!" said the man. Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes, so you'll spill all your worries, secrets, and fantasies!" Ginny said before bursting into laughter. Many glasses of wine and a bottle of firewhiskey later sat two very drunk women and one passed out woman. Hermione laughed at the sight of Pansy her head back and small snorts coming from her. Ginny laughed before turning to Hermione and asking, "Are you scared?"

"Of what?" asked Hermione.

"About, well, your first night…and pleasing him. I mean he was called the sex god! Hahaha, we should ask Panzzy if th-that's true!" said Ginny before hiccupping.

"I'm so nervous!" laughed Hermione before adding, "I wonder how big it is…"

"Tell meeee!" shouted Ginny before clutching her stomach and giggling all over again. Hermione sat there laughing and clutching her bottle of firewhiskey. At this point Pansy woke back up and asked,

"Waaaas the time?" They all sat there laughing and the man came over and asked,

"Is there anyone I can send an instant owl message to come pick you three up?"

"Blaisey! Blaiseeee Zabini!" said Ginny smiling as she started saying her boyfriend's name over and over. Hermione sat there hiccupping and laughing when she saw three men walk in and groan and rush to them.

"Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Drakey! Look Ginny it's Draco! My dragon!" said Hermione before tugging on his hair.

"Got they're wasted!" said Theo glancing from his sister, to fiancée, to friend.

"I asked Ginny if this was a good idea…"

"Hey Blaiseee!" said Ginny laughing.

"Alright we're going to get you three home," said Blaise before adding, "Way to get the bride drunk honey." For Hermione, it was a blur. She watched as they all went up to the Heads common room. Her grip around Draco's neck was tight and as he laid her on her bed she whispered,

"Thank you my dragon."

"You're welcome; now take some of this hangover potion." She sipped it and smiled as she felt her head hit the pillow.

**So I bet you didn't expect that. Since that happened…you know what next chapter is, right? THE WEDDING! Now, I have no idea if I'll be able to update the rest of the week. Incase I can't, expect an update on Tuesday. Thanks for reading, review! It will be a drama filled chapter. **


	21. longest chap aka the WEDDING

**So I do know what day it is. It's Thursday. I know I said I'd update on Tuesday but our computer was screwed up with a virus and yesterday I didn't know the password. I was upset, I was ranting on twitter. This is it though, the chapter all of you have been waiting for! THE WEDDING! I am so excited for all of you to read this, I hope you like it a lot. A brief thanks to Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, and Sammii-jojo for reviewing chapter 20 and loving it. Also thank you because I can't believe 101 people are following my story, a dream come true! I own nothing, JK Rowling does. Thank you and enjoy the wedding. **_**ALSO ITALICS ARE HERMIONE'S THOUGHTS IN THIS CHAPTER, BESIDES IF THEY'RE IN A SENCTENCE.**_

Hermione woke up with a slight headache. "Nothing some pepper up potion won't take care of," she mumbled. She stood up trying to remember what happened at her bachelorette party. Then Hermione screamed. It was her wedding day! Hermione rushed down the stairs and came to a holt when she saw more than one person in her common room.

"Ginny? Pansy? Blaise? Theo?" she asked walking over. She shook them gently and they all jumped up. Ginny screamed at Hermione,

"You're getting married today!" Then Draco walked down and asked,

"What's with all the noise? Oh, right I forgot all of you were here."

"DON'T LOOK AT HER DRACO OR SO HELP ME I WILL CURSE YOU! We have to get down to breakfast, then Blaise take Draco to the Slytherin common room, we'll get Hermione ready here," said Ginny, it was clear she was in command. Everyone got dressed and rushed down the stairs. As they ate Hermione could feel the stares from people. Why did everyone have to know she was getting married today? She sneered at any person who stared too long, and was pulled right out of her seat by Ginny.

"You're mother and Narcissa are coming," said Pansy as the three rushed back to the heads dorm.

"Couldn't we take a minute to just breathe?" asked Hermione.

"No, we don't have time! There's just to much to do Hermione!" Hermione sighed and heard a poof and jumped as she saw two more women standing in the common room.

"Mum! Narcissa!" she said moving forward to hug them both. "I can't believe it!" she whispered to both of them.

"Alright, enough, we have to get started!" said Ginny pulling Hermione back into a chair.

"Shouldn't we do hair and make up last?" asked Pansy. Ginny slapped her hand against her head and nodded.

"I'll get her dress," said Narcissa. Hermione waited and watched as Narcissa came back down.

"Go change Mione," said Ginny. Hermione went to the bathroom and quickly shed her clothes. She stood there in front of the mirror, her bare legs shaking from the slightly cold air.

"This is happening Hermione Nott," she said to herself before slowly pulling on the dress. She stared back at herself, awe struck. She really looked like a princess. Everything about the dress was still as perfect as when she bought it, from the intricate beaded design on the bodice to the very bottom. Hermione found herself just staring when she heard someone knock and ask,

"Are you alright?" Hermione picked up the skirt of her dress and opened the door and walked out.

"Oh Hermione!"

"You look wonderful!"

"I love that dress on you!" Hermione smiled. She watched as her friends started messing with her hair. She felt them tug, then push, then Ginny waved her wand and started making perfect curls. They fell neatly around her face and Hermione pulled some hair pack and ties it with a small white ribbon.

"Here's your tiara dear," said Hermione's mom as she opened up the case. The tiara was elegant and simple. It had diamonds cut in the shape of leaves attached going in different directions attaching to the main part that went on Hermione's head. The veil was easily attached.

"Let's do the make up first, it will be easier," said Pansy. They applied just a little makeup, to make it look fairly natural.

"Hermione you look stunning," said Narcissa smiling at her future daughter in law. Hermione smiled as they placed the tiara and veil on.

"You two need to get dressed now," said Hermione smiling. She watched as her bridesmaids rushed off, they came back five minutes later. Then Hermione curled Pansy and Ginny's hair.

"Stand next to Hermione, let's get a picture!" Hermione then smiled and let her mom go and grab her shoes. She wondered what Draco was doing. Once the shoes were on Hermione gasped at the clock it was 4:20!

"I _told _you we would need a while," said Ginny smirking at her. They apparated to Malfoy Manor and Narcissa took them to the east wing.

"The gardens are just outside, Draco and the groomsmen as well as Lucius, are on the west wing." There was another pop and Mr. Nott appeared right in front of them.

"Dad!" said Hermione walking up to him. He whispered to his daughter,

"You're beautiful. Now you know it's not the same as muggle weddings. The father doesn't give away the bride."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You'll be fine. I love you darling, couldn't be more proud. Good luck!" he kissed her head and headed out the doors to the garden. Hermione paced around the room for a while. She new there was 400 people plus arriving and heading into the gardens where they would wait for her to walk down the aisle.

"It's 4:50, we better line up!" They waited by the doors that led to the gardens. As Hermione walked behind Pansy, she thought she saw a couple flashes of black, but she couldn't be sure.

"Alright Pansy you're out first, then me, then Hermione," said Ginny pulling at an out of place strand of hair.

"Good luck Hermione," said her mom as they brushed by her, headed to their seats.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so nervous!" Hermione was extremely jittery.

"Don't worry it's not that far of a walk," assured Pansy.

"4:58, get ready Pansy!" Then a slow waltz started playing, the doors opened and Pansy started walking. The doors closed again. Hermione could hear the music playing and wondered how far Pansy was.

"Gotta go!" whispered Ginny before the doors slowly opened and she started the slow walk. The doors closed for the second time.

"I'm alone," said Hermione as she clutched her bouquet of flowers for dear life. She wondered if Ginny had made it to her spot on the alter. Hermione was starting to question if she could make it to the alter. She shifted from foot to foot and then heard the music change. "Smile," she whispered to herself before the doors opened. Hermione realized there were over 400 people staring at her, craning their necks just to see her. She felt herself smiling as she paced herself. The walk was a little longer than usual. Hermione was also pretty sure she saw the flash of a camera. She heard squeals and assumed it was Lavender and Parvati. She could also see a bunch of people she didn't know. Then she saw him. Him. _Him. _Draco. Hermione felt herself smile even wider as she saw him in his black suit looking as dashing as she'd ever seen him. She reminded herself that she could not speed up. She saw Ginny and Pansy standing to the left and smiled knowing she had made it. She grabbed the hand Draco offered her, and saw everyone sit.

"Hello," he whispered to her. "Words can't describe your beauty." She blushed and turned to the preacher.

"Witches and Wizards, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today together in the sign of God to celebrate the union of Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy and Miss Hermione Delia Nott in holy matrimony." Hermione smiled at Draco and all she could think about was his eyes, his beautiful eyes. "…Into this holy estate these two magical beings present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Hermione worriedly thought of Potter and Weasley. It was quiet for a minute and she internally breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled as Draco smiled back. His eyes were so much more beautiful today. Soon, she could say they were her husband's eyes. Her husband. She smiled even wider. "…Through marriage, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Delia Nott make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures…" Hermione smiled, embrace their dreams. She would. His dreams of making the magical world a better place, getting rid of un-pure blood, those were her dreams too. They were going to be _married._ She was going to take her place in the pureblood society, and hopefully bring new meaning to the Malfoy name. "…This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty, and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny…" Their destiny. Destiny. Hermione wondered where their destiny would take them, to love and power she hoped. "…Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last…" They wouldn't need will, they would love each other till the end of time. "Now we will do the exchange of vows. Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Delia Nott to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer," she heard Draco scoff, "for better, for worse, in sadness, and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her you're heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Draco stared right into her eyes as if looking right into her soul before answering, "I will."

"Do you Hermione Delia Nott take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him," _Yes. _"comfort him," _Yes. _"honor and keep in, in sickness and in health," _Yes, of course. _"For richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion," _Yes, my heart's deepest devotion. _"forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione blinked and smiled at Draco and answered, "I will." _I will. _

"Would you place the rings in my hand?" Immediately with a wave of a wand the rings floated onto the minister's palm. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. Mister Malfoy take this ring and repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Draco reached and grabbed the ring and said to Hermione, "With this ring, I thee wed." She smiled as she felt the ring slip onto her finger. _Perfect. _

"Now Miss Nott repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed." Hermione reached for the ring and while looking at Draco whispered, "With this ring, I thee wed." She then slid the ring on Draco's finger.

"You may kiss the bride" Draco smiled and put his hands on Hermione's waist and brought her forward and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and when they pulled away whispered,

"We're married!" Draco grabbed her hand and they turned towards the crowd.

"May I now pronounce Mr. Draco and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!" All 400 plus people were standing and cheering, Hermione spotted her parents, she saw the flash of the camera and smiled wider. Then Theo grabbed Pansy's arm and they exited first, followed by Blaise and Ginny. Hermione and Draco walked down the aisle and she could hear the many congratulations. The reception was very close, you just had to walk across to the other side of the manor where there was a ball room attached to an outside area filled with tables and lights.

"You're married!" shrieked Ginny throwing her arms around the bride.

"Congratulations mate!" said Blaise hugging Draco. Pansy and Theo were soon behind them hugging Hermione and Draco too. Her parents were there and Mrs. Nott smiled saying,

"My baby girl is married. How do you feel Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I'm trying to realize this is all actually happening." She watched her parents wonder off and smiled politely as people she didn't know congratulated her and hugged her.

"Congratualations Draco….Hermione," said the stern voice of Snape.

"Thank you professor," said Hermione smiling widely at him. Several more ministry guests offered compliments when she came face to face with Potter and Weasley.

"Hello you two," said Hermione putting back on a fake smile.

"Nice ball room Malfoy," mumbled Weasley.

"Which one of us?" asked Draco grinning. They watched as Ron frowned and his ears turned red.

"We'll be keeping our eyes open," said Harry glaring at them both before heading towards a table.

"I see my brother reached you," said Ginny coming back over.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"He saw me and begged for me to come back to Hogwarts immediately with him and Potter. Obviously I said no and he didn't force me to," said Ginny flipping her hair and smiling and said, "Blaise said I look stunning!"

"That's wonderful Gin. I'm sure wedding bells are in your future then!" said Hermione before a flash made her take a step back.

"It was just so kind of you to invite me Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," said Reeta Skeeter grinning.

"Our pleasure," they said. She smiled back and turned to take more pictures.

"Hermione you look amazing!" said the voice of Lavender Brown. Hermione gazed at Lavender. The girl was wearing a, yes, lavender dress, that was strapless and had a long train, her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing too much make up.

"It's, um, so nice to see you Lavender!" said Hermione smiling. Once they were done talking to all the guests Ginny announced,

"Time for the couples first dance!" They walked into the center of the room and started a slow dance.

"I can't wait till we can be alone," said Draco smiling at her. Hermione smiled and said, "Where do you think we'll be alone at?"

"Didn't I tell you? We get to spend one night at a fancy hotel in Paris. It will have to do till our honeymoon."

"Draco, that sounds just wonderful!"

"I'm glad you think so," he replied. Once they were done a new song started and more people got up to dance. Later Hermione heard a weird sisters song and knew it was Ginny's doing. She laughed and sat down next to her mom who was finishing up a piece of cake.

"Are you happy?" asked her mom.

"Of course I am. I could never be happier in my life now that we're married," Hermione said.

"I can't believe you're married. You got to live under my roof for only a few months and now you're leaving," said her mom.

"Yeah, consider yourself lucky!" said Theo sliding in next to their mom. Hermione looked out at the dancers and saw Blaise and Pansy jumping to the beat.

"I wish I could've gotten to live with you guys my whole life, and not those filthy muggles…"

"Darling want to dance again?" asked Draco standing in front of her grinning madly.

"You know I was shaking while waiting to walk down the aisle?"

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I was so nervous, and I have no idea why!" she said.

"If I'm honest I was afraid you might not show."

"You know I love you."

"Yeah but I was still afraid."

"Good. I should hate to be predictable!" Hermione said laughing. Slowly people started leaving bidding the bride and groom luck and apparating away. Hermione sighed saying, "Do you want to leave?"

"Let me just go get the stuff!" She watched Draco leave and soon Ginny ran over.

"Just so you know I stuck something in your bag."

"Thanks Ginny, I'll see you back at Hogwarts!"

"Don't have to much fun Hermione Malfoy," Ginny said.

"I like the sound of that," said Hermione blushing.

"Me too," whispered a voice as he covered her lips with his. Then they were gone, off to Paris.

**Longest chapter yet! It took up 6 ¼ pages on my word. So what do you think? Guys I need reviews for this chapter, tell me how gooooooooodddd it was. I need reviews. Hope you didn't think it dragged to much out, I thought what the minister said was important though. Thanks, love y'all lots. Maybe update next Thursday if I'm not too buys. Thanks and next chap: their first night as a married couple…oooh lala. **


	22. first night together

**So here I am. Sorry I'm updating so late…how is everyone? Thanks for the reviews on the wedding chapter. While I was hoping for more, it's nice to have a little reviews too. The tiara from the wedding is easy to find, if you type wedding tiaras in google images, it's the one of the 1****st**** ones with a white background, leave shaped diamonds, sort-of looks like a headband. Also another important think YOU SHOULD KNOW: This chapter is about their first night and I'm pretty sure most of y'all know what happens then. Don't worry it won't be smutty, just some hints and things leading up to you making the assumption they have sex. Don't worry though because YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER if you want and you WON'T miss a thing! Enjoy to those who read. **

Hermione stood in the middle of the room, her knuckles white from clutching her bags. She wasn't a nervous person, but right now all she could do was stare at the bed. It wasn't like she didn't want to have sex with Draco, because she did. It was her first time though, and she wasn't sure if she would be good enough.

"That's the rest of our things!" announced Draco as he closed the door. He walked up to her and smiled asking, "You ready for our night together Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I, I am! Let me change in the bathroom, and just-"

"Sure." She smiled at her husband before walking into the bathroom. She could do this, if she was one of the few female supporters of the Dark Lord, surely she could face her husband without worries. She pulled out the bag that Ginny had packed and it had a note.

"_Dearest friend Mione,_

_Don't be mad, you'll need this. I don't think you would have thought of this along with all your other thoughts so I decided to pack it for you. Also, Pansy paid for half. Who knew it would be so expensive? Also Blaise and I are spending the night in the Heads room with your brother and Pansy. Have fun!_

_-Ginny"_

"Oh dear Merlin, oh _Ginny_!" Hermione hissed as she pulled out lingerie. It was black and lacy, it dipped low and ended barely half way down her thigh. She sighed brushing her hair and teeth before changing into the nightgown, if you could call it that. She set her bag on the ground and opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" asked Draco before his eyes widened at her. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Draco," she said walking towards him.

"If you don't want to do this, we, we can wait-"

"No, I want to! Really I do, I'm just nervous. I am a virgin Draco," she whispered.

"I'll be gentle Hermione, I promise."

"Have you ever done it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I…yes." He said looking away from her face.

"What?" she asked taking a step back.

"It was before I had met you properly or knew that I was betrothed to you. I just was confused," he said trying to take her hand in his but she angrily stepped further away.

"With whom?" she asked.

"Daphne. Daphne Greengrass. It was 5th year, and I had just heard about my father's failed attempt. I was worried about him, the Dark Lord's plans, my future. It was midnight and I was down in the common room. I had been all alone for at least an hour, just sitting and thinking. I heard someone come down the stairs and couldn't tell if it was Daphne or Astoria Greengrass. They look so much alike. Well she sat across from me and I knew it was Daphne. She asked if I was alright and it just pored out. I know it was a weak moment, one hundred percent stupid. Daphne wanted to comfort me and I made a small attempt to run her back up to her dorm. She didn't listen and I didn't try again. That's when she told me she had a suggestion, and, and that she was a virgin. I told her I was too and she was shocked I hadn't done it with Pansy in a broom closet like everyone was saying. The next thing I knew we were on the couch, we were kissing, my hands in her hair and she was pulling at my boxers. Our first time ended being up on the couch in the common room and it wasn't much to brag about since we both weren't experienced. We didn't know what to do, she didn't last long, and the couch was small. It wasn't pity sex, I'm not sure what it was but we never talked about it. Blaise congratulated me of course, said she was pretty either way, but not as pretty as her 3rd year sister. I never tried to talk to her again besides hello's and class assignments. It was nothing Hermione, I swear," he said staring back at her.

"For some shitty reason, I believe you. I know you love me and you would never do that to me now. It's alright," she answered before kissing him.

"Do you still want to-"

"Yes but why don't we see the Greengrasses?"

"Well they don't support the Dark Lord, so we shun them. Now are you sure you want to have se-"

"Well yes, it is our wedding night!" They started kissing again, slowly and filled with love. Then things started to escalate with Draco kissing and sucking her neck, Hermione knew she would have a hickey. They started kissing again and made their way to the bed. Pulling away Hermione whispered, "I want this." They started kissing and she pulled Draco's shirt off and admired his toned chest. He started pulling at her silk strap and she watched her nightgown drop.

"Merlin, Hermione you're stunning!" he announced before kissing her again. She pulled at his pajama pants and was aware they both just had underwear on.

"I trust you," she said. They kissed as they got under the sheets.

"I'll be gentle." Hermione knew she loved Draco, but now she was able to love him on a new level. She gripped the pillow behind her as she smiled at her husband above. She was glad when they got into the room she placed muffliato charm around the room because their moans surely would've woken someone. She kissed Draco as they became one, expressing all their love for each other.

Hermione frowned blinking as the sunlight hit her. She glanced around and looked down feeling the cold air hit her chest. She quickly pulled one of the sheets that was still on the bed up to her and glanced at her husband. He slowly woke up and smirked at her saying, "It's not like I haven't already seen you naked."

"I _know _but we're not planning on doing that this morning, we have to get back to Hogwarts," she replied.

"You mean we aren't"

"No! Besides Draco we'll have plenty of alone time in the Head dorms," she said attempting to flatten her bed head hair.

"You're right, we have to think about war strategies anyways," he said before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long," said Hermione pulling on her school uniform. As Draco finished packing their things and straightening out his hair she stood in front of the mirror. She didn't look any different as a married woman. She looked exactly the same with her brown hair and brown eyes and cold judging look. She walked over to her husband while whispering, "They'll have to call me Mrs. Malfoy now."

**Did you like to those who read? Were you expecting that part with Daphne? I suppose some of you don't like the idea of him and Daphne doing it but I just thought that should be in there. Review, and I will update soon just still thinking about the pace of the story but don't worry the war will most likely be 2 chapters from now! Whoop whoop review.**


	23. diadem

**Wow, thanks to all who reviewed, glad you liked it. That chapter was all romance but this chapter is gonna speed things up. In 1 chapter or 2 from now the war will begin! I'm going to fill in some gaps and finish this thing! Yee-haw! Also, I was thinking **_**after**_** the final chap (and possible epilogue) would you like me to do a chapter called "deleted writing" which would sort of be like how movies have deleted scenes I could post the stuff I took out of chapters, let me know SOON! I hope you enjoy this. Review!**

"So, won't you tell me anything?" asked Ginny. She had been bombarding Hermione with questions as soon as she'd seen her.

"Not right now Gin, and honestly doesn't that seem a little weird?"

"No." Hermione sighed as they headed to potions, her first class as a married woman.

"Where did you say everyone else was?" she asked.

"Oh they had to clear something up with Flitwick don't worry," said Ginny. Hermione smiled as she saw Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy all waiting by the door.

"There you guys are!" She hugged each of them and stood against the wall as they waited for it to be 9:30.

"I wonder what it was like-"

"Have you seen her hand yet? I want to see the wedding ring also on her finger just to-"

"I wish I could've gone but they hate our lot."

"Wonder how much it cost." Hermione had heard all kinds of conversations concerning her and stuck her nose up at each one. Then she saw Potter and Weasley approach, she snuck behind some tapestry as she listened in.

"I'm telling you Ron, it's a sign. We _need _to look there."

"I trust you mate but what if this is like last time? We should get help though if you're serious. Luna still has the coins…" Hermione raised an eye brow, they couldn't mean the coins the D.A. used could they?

"Yes because it could be anywhere in there. You realize it'll be the snake and something else left, don't you?"

"Yeah and I'm ready to kill that bloody thing!" said Weasley lifting his wand in the air as if it were a sword. Hermione snuck back towards her friends and mumbled,

"We need to talk later. It's urgent." Then the doors swung open and everyone started filing in.

"Well first off I suppose congratulation is in order for Mister Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione…Malfoy. Now uh, let us get started on the lesson. Today we will be brewing a potion that takes two days so be ready to…" Hermione tuned him out as she went back to what Potter and Weasel had been saying.

"_I'm telling you Ron, it's a sign."_ What did that mean? What did they know? Hermione knew they didn't have the strength to over power the Dark Lord but that didn't mean they couldn't put up a fight. She smiled slightly as her brother patted her back and then her brows creased as she thought about what they possibly could've meant.

* * *

><p>"You said it was urgent?" asked Pansy as they sat at the end of the Slytherin table during lunch.<p>

"Yes. Now I don't know what it means but I was listening to Potter and Weasley and they were taking about looking for something and getting people to help. I think it has to be pretty important since Potter acted like he needed it soon. Also, he said 'you realize it'll be the snake and something else left, don't you?' and I think we know what he's talking about," said Hermione answered with a grimace.

"Wait, you think Potter's that close to finding all the-"

"Yes Theo, I do. Now we know about the diadem and Nagini, but I have no clue as to what would be the seventh," she replied running a hand through her wavy hair and pushing away her plate of spaghetti.

"I don't remember the Dark Lord even mentioning seven of them, do you? I thought up to now there were six!" said Pansy.

"Wait, does Potter know something we don't?" asked Ginny.

"It could just be wrong assumptions," replied Blaise.

"But shouldn't we bring it up anyways? This is valuable information," Pansy said. Hermione nodded and sipped her pumpkin juice glaring off towards the Gryffindor table,

"We know they'll fight. They'll fight till their red Gryffindor blood covers the floors."

"I'll owl father about this immediately," said Draco pulling out parchment. They sat at the end of the table glaring and wondering what they had missed.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the chair in the heads room late at night as she waited for Draco to talk.<p>

"Aren't you going to share?" asked Theo.

"I'll read it aloud. It says, _Dear Draco, Thank you dear son for informing me of what Hermione heard. I brought it up to the Dark Lord and the rest of the high rankers and they know nothing about a seventh. The Dark Lord said there were only six. Are you sure this isn't just a mistake? In any case the Dark Lord says this will play to our advantage seeing as Potter will waste his time trying to figure out what the seventh is. When the time comes we will be more prepared than him and his pathetic order. It was good that you told us this though and keep is in the loop with any news you hear. Be careful though, they are scanning letters and you don't want to know how I got this through. Till I see you soon, your father._"

"I guess it is just a mistake on Potter's part," said Hermione after hesitating.

"It's alright Mione this is better for us," Ginny replied.

"I want to know about who's helping him look. I want to know what scarhead is up to!" said Hermione frowning and standing.

"It's late, people are patrolling, including Filtch, and you can't go out in that nightgown!" said Pansy. Hermione looked down at her soft green nightgown that ended just below her knees.

"I…have a robe," she answered smirking holding out her white robe.

"Do you really need to find out this badly?" asked Draco.

"Yeah I do. The rest of you can stay here if you want," then she kissed Draco and headed out the door. Her slippers made no noise as she snuck towards the room of requirement. She had not been in here since her days of pretending to be a mudblood. She whispered the spell that made her invisible and said, "I want a place where I can discover what Harry Potter is up to." The doors slowly formed and she pushed them open. There she saw almost all the seventh year Gryffindors, a few sixth years and some hufflepuffs. She walked in further and caught sight of bright red hair. Weasley. She followed him and raised an eyebrow as he kissed Lavender Brown on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping Lav."

"Sure, you did say we'd do something afterwards," she replied looking off at all the piles of discarded things. She watched as Weasley paled as she talked and then she spotted Potter a few yards away. He was talking to Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom.

"It's a diadem, you know sort of like a tiara. I thought you understood when I explained it earlier," said Potter.

"Yes Harry, but Luna was saying that the diadem has been missing for, well ages!" said Parvati Patil.

"We have to keep looking though Parvati this is really important!" he said exasperated.

"Harry we know it's important. How about we all come back tomorrow night? We'll help you if it's so important, to the, the cause," said Neville.

"Fine. Look everyone, thanks for helping and thank you for coming tomorrow night," said Potter before he headed towards Weasley. Hermione quickly snuck out behind a tired looking Susan Bones. She hurried back towards the head dorms not realizing her spell had worn off.

"Miss Nott? I mean, Mrs. Malfoy? What are you doing out in the castle this late at night?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, it's just head girl duties. If you'll let me pass please…" The professor frowned but slowly moved to the left letting Hermione rush past her. She quickly swung open the door saying, "The diadem! He's looking for the diadem!"

**And that's it for this chapter. Next chapter things are gonna move even faster with the discovery of the diadem and more. So if you're wondering why don't they know about the 7 horecruxes it's because Voldemort didn't know he'd made a seventh when he tried to kill Harry so I am writing from that view point so they're in for a s-h-o-c-k. did you like? Also there's a royal baby! Prince George Alexander Louis of Cambridge! Congrats to them and I'm sure Britain is very proud right now. Now all we need is Prince Harry getting married! Till next time! **


	24. tomorrow night?

**Hi all, were you surprised I updated on the weekend since that never happens! I'm winging this chapter and going to see where it takes me. There was only one review from last chapter which I'm disappointed about but thanks: Sammii-jojo you truly are amazing. As I've said countless times things are gettin' faster now. You guys realize I don't own anything of Harry Potter, which makes me sad. AND, let me know if you want me to do that chapter "deleted writing" at the very end! I WILL NOT do it if you don't ask. So you can stop reading this now and enjoy the chapter!**

Hermione counted on her fingers it had been three days since she'd screamed to her friends and husband about the diadem. Three days of trying to figure out if there was anything more they could do. They had tried to find the diadem but with all the junk in the room of requirement it was impossible for them.

"I've gotten a letter from my father!" announced Blaise during breakfast.

"Well what does it say?"

"_Blaise, son as you know the war is upon us. Be ready very soon, and when we attack come find us and bring the others as well. I will see you then. Your mother sends her love also. Sincerely, your father."_ Blaise wrapped his arm around Ginny and waited for someone to speak.

"He didn't give us a date though!" said Pansy frowning.

"It's not a problem, my dark mark will start burning as well as Theo's," said Draco shrugging.

"It sounds like it could happen at the end of the week or sooner," Hermione said.

"Do you want to go look for the diadem again?" asked Ginny.

"No, I, I guess it's no use. If we have this much trouble finding it, Potter has probably had no luck either."

"Unless he's found it," said Blaise with raised eyebrows.

"Not possible…I've been listening in to their conversations all week and they've said nothing. Ginny this is your moment you _need _to get close to them," said Hermione turning to the redheaded girl.

"I've been trying, Ill try even harder these next few days," she answered.

"We better be going, it's late," said Theo standing. Everyone bid goodnight and Hermione walked over to Draco asking,

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am love," he replied before kissing her.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked next to Ginny as they headed to charms.<p>

"Now you're going to talk to them right?" asked Hermione. Ginny answered with a nod and made a beeline for her brother and his friend. Hermione sat near enough so that she could hear.

"Hi Ron, Harry!"

"What Ginny come to realize that you're spying isn't needed anymore?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Harry and I have found the diadem, you know it's important, we're just working on destroying it now. You need to come back to Gryffindor it will be safer when the war happens," said Ron staring at her slytherin tie.

"And when is the war happening?"

"Whenever they strike," said Harry entering the conversation. Hermione could tell Ginny was about to scoff but instead said,

"What if it happens this week?"

"We will be ready; they're going to be defeated. You don't need to worry about a thing Ginny."

"I, um, love you guys and don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah, we're glad they haven't corrupted you," Ron said laughing slightly.

"Well I better head back to that crazy witch I said I'd sit next to," she said pretending to gag before walking back to Hermione.

"Yes, that crazy witch!" Hermione teased. Ginny gave her a look right as Flitwick entered the room. The rest of their morning classes went well and at lunch they huddled together.

"They've found the diadem!"

"What?" asked Blaise his voice getting louder.

"Shush!" hissed Pansy.

"Yes they've found it and are working on destroying it which means only Nagini is left right?" asked Ginny her eyes filled with worry. Everyone answered yes although Hermione looked distracted.

"Then we have to tell the Lord and the war has to happen, maybe tomorrow night?" asked Theo.

"Yes, tomorrow," said Hermione nodding at her brother.

"And whatever we do we can't let them get to Nagini," said Draco.

Later that night they owled Mr. Malfoy the news and sat around in the common room as they waited for news.

"There's the owl!" said Pansy pointing. Draco opened the letter, read it, and stared towards the door. "Well what does it say?" she asked. Draco held it out to them and they read the words.

"_Draco- _

_Tomorrow night, after supper." _Hermione smiled as she read the words and said to the others,

"This is it! We're finally going to get what we want!"

"So what do we do?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well we know what will happen, so do we use this information?" she asked twirling her hair.

"No, but we have to act as if it's a normal day, as soon as they come the professor are going to put up stronger wards, people are going to fight! We have to act as if it's just another day or we could ruin everything," said Hermione.

"Right, a normal day," said Theo running a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>They were at breakfast the next day, chattering like a normal weekday was happening. Draco and Theo talked about the quidditch match yesterday between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Blaise read the profit, Ginny and Pansy were giggling over something in <em>Witch Weekly <em>and Hermione was chewing on her toast while reviewing her ancient runes essay. On the inside her stomach was doing flips as more excitement bubbled inside of her. She knew there would be a battle and she knew some small part of her did have to be a little careful, but for the most part it would be fun. Hermione slowly got up when others did and made her way to ancient runes, the only class she had by herself. She sat through classes and lectures all day and was on her way to the great hall for dinner when she saw Potter yards ahead of her almost collapse. She stopped walking like several other people and watched the scene. Potter got up and whispered something to Weasley before they rushed off into the great hall. Hermione sped up and rushed in the door behind a couple first years to see them standing in front of McGonagall.

"Do you know what they're having for lunch?" asked Pansy as she walked in and stood by Hermione.

"No, I don't, but look! Potter almost fainted and now he's talking to McGonaga-"

"She looks worried!" interrupted Pansy. They made their way to the Slytherin table and Hermione's eyes widened as she whispered,

"She knows! I've seen this before Potter has visions about the Dark Lord and he must know that he's coming!"

"How's that possible?" asked Blaise.

"Students, please quiet! Now after you finish dinner I would like you to head straight to your dorms, no toddling! I want you in your house common room and no where else. I don't want to see any of you out in the halls. I would like my seventh years to stay and the rest of you after you're done, go to your dorms!" said McGonagall. After everyone had left the seventh years sat there waiting for one of the professors to speak. "I have been informed that there is a high change that Voldemort might try and attack here tonight. Now I know some of you may want to fight-" Gryffindors nodded their heads as well as some others. "-And I am sure younger years will want to fight and will leave their dorms, but at least they'll be there for a little bit. This school may not be able to be protected by even the strongest enchantments that some of us know, but it will hold them off and the Order will co-"

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" shouted Flitch as all the younger years came rushing into the great hall.

"What is the meaning of th-"

"There were voices!" said a younger Ravenclaw boy cluthing the table.

"Voices?" asked McGonagall. Hermione felt a small burst of cold air rush into the great hall and smiled knowing what was coming.

"AHHHHHHHA!" screamed a girl as she slid to the ground clutching her ears. Suddenly other people started screaming too as they started to also sob.

"HE'S COMING!"

**So I'm not entirely happy with this but I'm posting it anyways. You do know what the next chapter will be right? Hoping to post that war chapter tomorrow or Wednesday. I should also bring something to attention. I have NOT promised that no one you like won't die; I have NOT promised that the dark side will win. Incase some of you were thinking: haha can't wait to see Potter's ass kicked lolz, afraid you'll have to be a little worried and read to find out. Review please! Till next time. *smirks evilly* oh and thanks 111 follows**


	25. The War

**Hello everyone, it's been too long! I had no intentions of waiting this long too update but I've been busy. I've got terrible news….school starts next week on Tuesday for me, so I'll be even busier. Although there won't be many chapters after this one (less than 4) so I won't be dragging the agony on you for that long. Thanks for the 68 reviews I would love to have at least 75 by the time everyone is done reading this chap. Get ready to read THE WAR and hold back the tears (or not!) Disclaimer: You know this isn't mine, right?**

People started screaming, and wanted to rush out of Hogwarts and as far away as possible. Suddenly everyone heard a voice, "GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND NO ONE WILL BE HARMED. GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND HOGWARTS WILL BE UNHARMED. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!"

Hermione turned to Draco and pulled him aside saying, "You know the Dark Lord is coming, you know the Order and others will fight back. I know this won't happen but in case, Draco I love you so much."

"Don't talk like that we'll both be fine!"

"But you don't know that! I will always love you," she whispered before kissing him. Then she grabbed the rest of the gang. "Ginny, I've known you for so long and gotten to spend a lot of time with you. I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without my redhead friend. Blaise, take care of Ginny, you two are perfect for each other. Pansy, we get a long so well. I'm so excited to think we have the chance to be sister-in-laws. Theo, I love you brother. I wish I could've gotten to spend more time with you. It's been wonderful knowing you all."

"Someone will have to cast the mark in the sky," said Blaise looking around.

"I'll do it," said Ginny firmly.

"That will blow your cover!"

"No, the Order needs to know who I'm fighting for at the very end!" she replied.

"Ginny should do it," said Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Fine then, we should wait for the death eaters to come before we can start fighting too," said Theo.

"ATTENTION!" shouted McGonagall, "The teachers and I will be setting up wards around the school perimeter.

"Then we wait?" asked Ginny.

"But not for long," answered Draco.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Potter!" said Pansy. They looked around and realized Harry Potter had disappeared. Suddenly they heard more shouting and screaming. Hermione rushed to look out and saw snatchers trying to break in. She pulled on her school uniform and paced until everyone was back in the great hall as McGonagall announced, "Students will be escorted to safer areas, if you are of age you may stay in fight-"

"But Potter's right there!" said a younger slytherin pointing to Potter over in the corner next to a few Gryffindors.

"And all of Slytherin house will be escorted to their dorms in the dungeons!" Cheers rang out and Hermione pulled her friends behind so they wouldn't be seen.

"We appreciate the help with the wards to, have certain people man their stations, the Order has arrived," she said pointing to the adults standing next to Potter. Hermione frowned at them before turning and saying,

"I didn't think the wards would be-"

"They're coming we can see them!" shouted a hufflepuff. Suddenly half the room was in chaos. Hermione rushed out with her friends to see the Dark Lord and the death eaters approaching. She turned and nodded to Ginny who walked to the edge of the bridge, pointed her wand to the sky and screamed,

"MORSEMORDRE!" They watched as the dark mark was clearly seen in the sky.

"Ginny what are you doing?" screamed Ron as the rest of the Weasleys were in shock.

"It's time you knew, _brother_, I don't believe the same things as you," she snarled before sending stunning spells in the Order's direction.

"I knew you would turn into one of them! I knew the Malfoys were involved and so did Harry!" he shouted before screaming spells at them. Hermione drew back as she watched the death eaters start to duel professors and students. She felt pride swell through her as Draco disarmed Kingsley, sending him backwards.

"Hermione, you were supposed to be on our side," whispered Tonks.

"Don't be stupid, I was never on your side! Do you honestly think I'd be on your side when I can stand with the Dark Lord?" she asked as her hair whipped around her face from the wind, giving her an evil look. Hermione started dueling too, she didn't know who she was dueling half the time since they were students, but each time they lost. She rushed back into the castle looking for more victims when she saw Potter and Longbottom. "Going somewhere?" she hissed.

"Why? Want to tell your precious Lord? It disgusts me we used to be friends," said Potter.

"The feelings mutual. Wait, what are you doing with that sword?" she asked. Hermione raised her wand but it was too late, she watched as he stabbed it into something sending pieces of whatever it was flying. A small corner fell to her feet and she saw silver holding part of a blue sapphire. It looked like part of a crown.

"The diadem!" she shrieked looking at the pieces scattered everywhere. She bent down and let out a small sob.

"You won't win Hermione Malfoy," said Potter before walking away. Hermione frowned picking up her wand, she knew she couldn't kill him and it made her even more mad. She ran out of the castle looking for Draco. Instead she found Blaise. He had a small cut on his cheek but other than that he looked lively. She watched as a green light flew from his wand and hit a small boy, who's wand clattered to the floor.

"What did you do Blaise?" she asked walking up to him.

"It was that damn Creevy kid," he replied.

"Have you seen Draco?" she asked and frowned when he shook his head. "Well, it's bad Blaise. The diadem is broken! Potter did find it and that means-"

"I get it. So we have to protect Nagini…" Hermione nodded. They rushed back outside as yelling increased. She saw Pansy and Draco.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We can't tell who that is!" answered Pansy. Hermione squinted her eyes as she looked at the small figure in the large oaf's arms.

"It can't be…" she whispered. Finally they stopped and she realized it was.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD. YOU PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME NOW!" shouted the Dark Lord. Hermione saw looks of shock on everyone's faces. Then she watched Longbottom step forward and start talking. Hermione wasn't listening though.

"Draco, we won!" she said to him before pulling him down and kissing him. That's when someone shouted something. She shrieked as she saw Potter standing quite alive. Then he was running in the other direction and the Dark Lord was flying in the air, following him. Dueling started again and all you could see where flashes of light.

Hermione smiled as she stunned Padma Patil, that's when she saw a green flash close to her. She whipped around and watched as it hit the one and only Theodore Nott. He was frozen for a second, and then almost evaporated. She heard a strangled cry and saw Pansy Parkinson watching from a far, too shocked to move. Hermione saw the man that killed her brother. He was standing there; apparently shocked he'd actually killed a person. "YOU!" she screamed as she walked towards the redheaded weasel she used to have to call friend. Without thinking she pointed her want at him and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVERA!" She watched as the spell hit him square in the chest and Ronald Weasley fell to the ground before also evaporating. She heard cries from the Order and the other Weasleys but snarled at them, "Now you know not to touch my family!" Hermione wanted to scream and cry at the same time, but there was still a war going on. Ginny walked over to her and said, "I'm sorry about Theo, but you did the right thing killing Ronald!" Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug. The dueling started again and this time Hermione was dueling several people at once. That's when Potter and the Dark Lord appeared again.

"Give up, you can't win this one. The boy-who-lived will be no more!" Cheers rang out from the death eaters and Hermione and the rest joined them. The two faced each other and were about to cast their spells when a shiny light was seen, as Longbottom beheaded Nagini.

"No!" whispered Draco. Hermione's eyes widened. They could still win of course, but it was never supposed to be this close. Voldemort's eyes widened as he realized Nagini was gone. It was just the two of them. Harry and Voldemort, Voldemort and Harry. Hermione sucked in a breath as she waited for one of them to fall. Mangled, dead bodies were all around them, girls and boys, from every house. She raised her eyes again as she waited for them. Then at the same time they raised their wands and cast their spells. Green hit red. Hermione watched as they both stood there battling, till suddenly they both fell.

"What's going on?" she asked. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter both were laying there on the ground. "It's not supposed to be both of them!"

"Are they dead?" asked one person loudly.

"Harry? Harry? _Harry?_"

"My Lord?"

"My Lord are you alright?" Hermione watched in horror as they both remained laying there. She didn't think it was possible for them both to die. The prophecy said neither shall live while the other survives, but what if they both didn't live? Hermione stood clutching Draco's hand as they stood looking at their fallen leader. She almost missed it. Almost. But she saw the white light and let out a scream, a moment too late as she realized what the spell was, the white light encompassed them all.

"OBLIVIATE!"

**Cliff hanger! I feel so bad for doing this. So yeah Theo's dead, sobbing also. Or is he? Yeah pretty sure he is. Also Voldemort AND Harry are dead. So yeah, and everyone just got obliviated. Next chapter will be the epilogue, or part 1 of the epilogue. I have not decided. Hope this war chapter was up to your standards. Reviews make me happy! Till as soon as possible! **


	26. one day, epilogue

**Happy belated Labor Day. This is the epilogue. Also, this will be a longer than usual author's note. Quick disclaimer: y'all know I don't own any of this because I'm not JK Rowling. Anyways thanks for the reviews on last chapter, at seventy one. I'm just saying I would LOVE to get at least 5 reviews for this. So I started this last year on leap day, it was just an idea circling in my head and I had seen other people do similar plots with their own twists. When this started it was just a little idea and I had no idea it would be 26 chapters long (since you didn't want editor's cuts where you woulda seen pieces I deleted) but that's how long it is. I had no idea so many people would follow this story and review and favorite, but that was my goal. Thank you to all of you for reading this story! It makes me so happy to know that I've made people happy by my writing. This has been a journey I've experienced with you guys for the last year and a half. This familiarity of this story is so big that it's going to be weird not updating. When I started this story, I started typing it on my iPod, and it seems fitting that I'm ending it with the epilogue I typed on my iPod. Thanks for all the great times and listening to my AN rants and enjoy the final update of AYDH.**

Hermione opened her eyes; she was in the manor, Malfoy Manor. "What's going on?" she hissed while sitting up. She watched as Draco Malfoy walked closer to her.

"Hermione do you remember who I am?" he asked.

"You douche! I've been unconscious and you're concerned I don't remember you're my husband?" she asked as her cheeks flushed in anger.

"No! There was an obliviate spell cast by Kingsley, but don't worry he's taken care of!"

"So…so you restored my memories?" she asked.

"Yes. I put a shield charm around Blaise and I just in time but it wouldn't cover you for some reason. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one with the idea, because they remember too."

"The Order?" she asked and watched as he nodded. "But Potter's dead! Can't we carry on the Dark Lord's wishes?" she asked then paused realizing what she said. "Theo! He's not? Oh Merlin…" she said as sobs racked through her body.

"I know Hermione, I'm so sorry," he replied.

"They'll punish us then! The Order will want to kill us!"

"No, they've agreed to a bargain that we help restore the wizarding world, spend a few months in Azkaban and it will be over. I wouldn't put it past them to track us though. We've been equally wounded. We can do this still Hermione, but with time and I know how!"

"How?"

"The resurrection stone. We can bring the Dark Lord back to life, well sort of. While we also look up potions, anything to bring him all the way back," he explained.

"Draco that's genius! You're right, it could take years. I say we do what the Order wants for now," Hermione said.

"I'll relay the message. Also, Ginny is waiting to see you," he said.

"Alright just give me a moment," she answered.

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, but groaned as she heard pounding on the door.

"I'll be back later," said Draco before giving her one last peck.

Hermione Malfoy walked through wizarding London with her latest purchases of gifts including a green fluffy night dress that would be perfect for a special someone. She laid her hand on her round stomach and smiled knowing in a matter of days their baby would be here. She sighed as she thought about the world her daughter would be brought into. Draco and her, and everyone were blending in to the "we're reformed" category well and acted like new people. Ginny had gotten married a year after the war and announced she was three months pregnant with wins. As Hermione continued her walk she smiled, but sneered internally, as the new half-blood owner of the newest quidditch store waved at her. He wasn't worth her time. She hated acting like they were equal to her. She was Hermione Delia Malfoy, and they were _scum. _She apparated back to the manor and swayed slightly. It wasn't the smartest thing with a baby on the way. Originally when they hadn't known the gender they were going to break the Black tradition if it were a boy and name him Theodore Lucius Malfoy. Her smile faltered as she thought of her brother. Theo would've been married to Pansy by now. They really were perfect for each other. Hermione visited Pansy often to ask how she was because her two closest girl friends were married and pregnant. Pansy admitted she'd gone on two dates with a pureblood that graduated from Durmstang but he wasn't Theo. Hermione had smiled sadly and toler her no one was. She almost told Pansy to go on a third date with this man, but decided no to meddle. Pansy had to make her own decisions about whom to marry since she shouldn't live on just the Parkinson inheritance alone. Hermione sat there thinking but smiled as she heard their fireplace come alive. Draco was home.

Hermione ran a brush through her two year old daughter's hair once more. The blonde curls were hard to go unnoticed. She smiled as she studied her daughter in the emerald green party dress. It was fluffy with large jewels and perfect for her princess.

"Cassie you look so beautiful," she whispered. The girl stared up at her with those same piercing grey eyes. Her daughter had been named after a constellation. Cassiopeia Eden Malfoy.

"Here I am!" shouted Draco as he struggled with his tie.

"It's Arabella and Anthony Zabini's second birthday. You know Ginny will throw a fuss if we're late!" said Hermione as her husband scooped up their daughter.

"I know, I know, it's just we think we have a new lead on where it is…" Hermione stopped fidgeting with her wedding ring and looked up at him in shock.

"That's wonderful! When will you know more about the location? Are you positive?"

"Slow down with all the questions, that's all the information I have," he replied.

Hermione smiled at her daughter as they stood at platinum nine and three quarters. Her daughter stood proudly, her aristocratic features glistening and that same haughty pureblood look on her face. Her brown owl in its cage flapped her wings eagerly. A small smile graced Cassiopeia's face as she saw the Zabini's make their way towards them. Arabella's dark straight brown hair was pulled up, her brown eyes shone against her lightly tanned skin, and an arrogant smirk was across her face. She looked a lot like her father, but her mother's personality was definitely there. Her brother Anthony stood by her proudly.

"I thought Pansy said she'd be here!" said Ginny with a slight pout.

"There she is," said Draco pointing to a woman with a bob like hair cut walking towards them. Her daughter trailed behind her. They greeted Pansy warmly as well as her daughter, Penelope who was a spitting image of her mother besides the green eyes. Pansy had gotten married to the Durmstang graduate, Derek, partly so that she didn't bring shame. Pansy said she started to love Derek but Theo would always be in her heart. There would always be him separating her from loving Derek completely.

"We decided last minute Penny would attend Hogwarts instead of Beauxbottons!" she explained grinning.

"Look at that clumsy boy!" whispered Cassie. She pointed to a slightly taller than normal boy with brown hair, and a dazed look. He looked about the same age as them.

"Don't tell me that's Longbottom and Looney's kid!" said Blaise starting to laugh. Hermione bent down to her daughter and pushed the blonde curls away before saying, "Just remember, associate with only the right people."

"We'll see you at Christmas!" chorused the kids before heading up the train steps and waving.

"I can't wait to get the letter they're in Slytherin!" said Blaise with a nod from everyone else. Suddenly Draco's wand started flashing blue.

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione looking up at her husband with anxious eyes.

"It means…they've found it. They've found the resurrection stone! It means our hope of a better cleaner wizarding world is not gone. It's time to get as cunning as ever. We'll have to work of course, and it won't be easy," answered Draco.

"Draco, it's never been easy. This, this is what we've been waiting for," replied Hermione smiling wider.

"It means there's hope of course, but we mustn't tell anyone," said Ginny.

"Let's apparate back to the manor and start working on plans, every hour till we figure a plan out!"

"One day, one day the world will be pure, one day."

**Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you. I can't believe this is the end. I know you don't know what happens and let me make this clear: NO sequel. I purposefully ended it like this for you to come up with your own ending. Have you ever read Gone With The Wind? It's something like that, you decide the fate. Please still tell your readers or anyone about this story, it'd be nice to get random surprise reviews. It has been a pleasure writing for y'all. Love you too much for words. And I will be writing future dramione chapter stories, I don't know the length so follow me on here! Till then, signing out. **


End file.
